The Empty Heart
by Kilia93
Summary: POST-REICHENBACH. Après les évènements de St Barts, John n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Rongé par la douleur et les regrets, il se contente d'errer sans but. Mais il n'a pas conscience d'un danger qui le guette... Angst et slash gentillet SH/JW
1. Prologue

**Aaaaah... Reichenbach. Un mot synonyme de malheur et dépression pour tout bon Holmesien/Sherlockian qui se respecte. Avec la fin de la saison 2, ça a pas loupé, j'ai pleuré un paquet de fois. Et je ne pouvais rester inactive. Pour retrouver un semblant d'quilibre mental (déjà qu'à la base, c'est pas terrible) il me fallait absolument écrire un post-Reichenbach.**

**En voici donc le prologue.**

**Je vous préviens y aura du angst (mais bon, rangez les cordes, hein !), un poil de violence sur la fin (d'où le rating T) et c'est une romance également (bien que je ne compte pas m'étendre en longues confessions, c'est de _Sherlock_ dont nous parlons après tout !). Je tiens à préciser que (bien qu'étant une fan de la première heure de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à Sherlock Holmes), c'est ma première fiction pour ce fandom. Pourquoi n'oser que maintenant ? Pour la bonne raison qu'à mon sens _Sherlock_ est un des fandoms sur lesquels il est le plus "compliqué" d'écrire en évitant le OOC. Mais diable, cela reste de la fiction après tout ! Il faut savoir y aller :)**

**Vous m'excuserez pour le titre, je n'avais pas d'idée, alors j'ai un peu pompé sur une certaine nouvelle du canon.**

**Sur ce, c'est parti !**

**Disclaimer :**_ Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (hélas... Si ils ne veulent plus de Sherlock ou de John, je veux bien les en débarrasser), blablablablablablabla habituel, aucun profit, blablablablablablabla habituel. Référez-vous donc à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss ainsi qu'à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Il y avait déjà des saisons que cela ne se produisait plus chaque nuit. Désormais, il ne le subissait plus que quelques fois par mois, comme un bête pêcheur surpris par la marée. Une marée violente, et inéluctable, que l'on aimerait oublier au lendemain mais dont la puissance finissait par vous noyer de nouveau quand enfin vous pensiez émerger de l'eau glaciale.  
>Dix-huit jours depuis la dernière crise.<br>Le cauchemar était toujours le même. Affreusement répétitif, mais pire que tout, terriblement réel, comme une sentence implacable appliquée sans fin.  
>Il se tenait là, debout sur un toit de granit, la vision rendue floue par un épais brouillard dont il ne pouvait expliquer l'origine. Il regardait toujours ses mains en premier, s'assurant qu'il s'agissait bien des siennes. Puis sa vue se clarifiait lentement en même temps que le soleil lui perçait impitoyablement la rétine. Devant lui apparaissait alors une silhouette sombre, si proche et pourtant si diablement éloignée de lui. Au-delà de l'homme, l'horizon gris donnait à la scène un aspect monochrome, renforçant le sentiment affreux que le monde avait perdu toute couleur. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de <em>lui<em>, son cœur lui hurlait de se lancer à sa rencontre, mais ses jambes restaient clouées sur place. Une brise glaciale balaya le toit, creusant un trou béant dans sa poitrine alors qu'_il_ se retournait dans sa direction pour _le_ fixer de son inoubliable regard autrefois azur.  
>« <em>Bouge »<em> une petite voix lui hurlait. Mais il demeurait immobile.  
>Une panique glacée lui pétrifia le cœur alors qu'il <em>le<em>voyait doucement articuler des mots qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

« Au revoir, John. »

_Non. Pitié, non. _

Son bras se tendit dans sa direction, sa main grande ouverte pour se saisir de cette ombre qu'il ne pouvait atteindre, ses doigts se referment sur le vide qui lui perçait la peau comme des millions d'aiguilles.  
>Sourd, il n'entendit pas son propre hurlement qui déchira l'air lorsque ce corps chuta sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.<p>

_Mon Dieu, non. Pas ça ! _

« SHERLOCK ! »

Son corps se redressa dans un sursaut de terreur incontrôlable, ses membres tremblants et couverts de sueurs. Les yeux grand ouverts, il revivait la scène un nombre incalculable de fois avec une netteté effroyable en l'espace d'une seule seconde, la gorge sèche et la respiration haletante, avant de prendre conscience qu'il était bien là, dans sa chambre de Baker Street et non sur ce maudit toit de St Barts.  
>Son souffle erratique se calma, mais chaque nouvelle inspiration devenait plus difficile et douloureuse. Ses tremblements ne firent que redoubler.<p>

Toujours le même cauchemar.

Ses poings se refermèrent sur ses draps alors qu'il laissait reposer son front sur ses genoux repliés. Sa mâchoire se serra.

Toujours la même réalité cruelle.

Il ne dormit plus de la nuit.

**Hop et voilà :) C'est juste un court prologue, mais nécessaire pour l'ambiance, n'est ce pas ? (allez, on va tous se remater la fin de Reichenbach avec nos paquets de mouchoirs !)**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser vos reviews ;-)**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1_

- John ?

Désorienté, il finit par tourner son regard vide vers sa psychothérapeute dont la mine soucieuse et condescendante ne variait pas d'une visite à l'autre.

- Pardon, vous disiez ?  
>- Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir bien dormi cette nuit ?<p>

John retint avec grand peine un petit rire sarcastique. Cela se voyait donc tant que cela ?  
>Elle le fixa sans ciller, attendant une réponse qu'il ne donna pas.<p>

- Encore un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

John hocha la tête silencieusement.

- John, cela fait deux ans et demi.  
>- Deux ans et huit mois.<p>

Elle soupira tristement avant d'ancrer de nouveau son regard compatissant dans le sien.

- Oui, et depuis lors, j'ai l'impression que les choses ne s'améliorent pas. Vous refusez de faire votre deuil, John.

Cette fois, il ne pût retenir un rictus déformé par une sourde douleur qu'il préférait garder enfouie, espérant par là diffuser le désespoir prêt à le submerger comme à chaque lendemain de crise, ainsi que cette colère qu'il savait injuste contre cette femme mais qu'il ne pouvait faire disparaître.  
>Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien. Ni elle, ni les autres. Croyait-elle seulement une seule seconde que ses cauchemars n'apparaissaient que par la faute d'un éventuel déni ? Aucune personne ne semblait être capable de voir en lui. Et cela le rassurait en même temps que ça le rendait malade.<p>

- J'attends toujours que vous le disiez John, vous savez.  
>- Quoi donc ?<br>- Ce que vous vouliez lui dire, ce jour là. Les choses que vous avez tues.

Le médecin, auparavant tendu, se sentit soudain vidé de toute force, comme rongé par un poison annihilant toute énergie vitale. Ses yeux se voilèrent tandis qu'ils fuyaient une fois de plus ceux de la consultante.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus les dire.  
>- Pourquoi, John ? Pourquoi ce silence ?<p>

Nouveau sourire de façade. Les muscles de son visage lui faisaient mal.  
>Elle ne comprenait pas. Même s'il trouvait la force de commencer, elle ne comprendrait toujours pas.<br>Cela serait songer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, une seconde de trop, à un chemin qui désormais lui était barré. Tenter de réemprunter cette route équivaudrait à se jeter dans un gouffre dont il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'extirper. Il était certain que cela ne pourrait que le rendre fou.

- Parce que ça me tue.

/././././

Au début, cela ne partait de rien. Des inscriptions minuscules dispersées au hasard sur des affiches déchirées et disséminées aux quatre coins de la ville, auxquelles personne ne prêtait attention. Puis les premiers graffitis apparurent, recouvrant totalement lesdites affiches, ainsi que les murs. Des tracts d'amateurs, accrochés aux poteaux et aux bancs... Tous portant le même message.

_I believe in Sherlock Holmes._

John avait été surpris, presque choqué, d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas douter une seule seconde. Sceptique ensuite. À quoi cela servait, au final ? Cela ne le ramènerait pas. Trop tard pour ça.

Puis, cinq mois plus tôt, un essor improbable s'empara de chaque recoin de Londres. Ce qui n'était à la base qu'un simple balbutiement de quelques fans isolés était devenu un mouvement de protestation silencieux mais déterminé et organisé. Le Mouvement, comme ils se nommaient eux-même sur Internet.

C'était fou. Complètement improbable. Mais c'était bien là. Et John s'était peu à peu senti fier, presque réconforté en un sens, de penser qu'il ne serait plus le seul à y croire. À savoir. Mais en contrepartie, sa solitude n'en devenait que plus amère. À chaque fois qu'il passait devant une de ces fresques clandestines, il ne pouvait ignorer la cassure qu'il ressentait alors au plus profond de lui tandis qu'il poursuivait son errance, regard baissé et canne à la main. Car depuis deux ans et huit mois, sa claudication était revenue.

_Tu me trouverais pitoyable, Sherlock. Heureux que tu ne vois pas ça._

C'était faux. Affreusement faux. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'il revienne et lui balance sa décrépitude au visage.

Cela commença discrètement, deux ans et dix mois après _sa_ mort. Un jeune homme de trente-trois ans, retrouvé mort, la gorge tranchée, sa dépouille laissée sous un pont de banlieue mal famée. Simple règlement de compte, sans doute. Les médias en parlèrent à peine.

Deux semaines plus tard, deux nouveaux corps, reposant dans un endroit semblable. Deux jeunes filles, âgées de vingt-deux et vingt-quatre ans, assassinées par balle, en plein cœur. Cette fois-ci, la presse s'emporta, jouant une énième fois la carte de l'insécurité pour distraire les foules qui aimaient se complaire dans la crainte et l'indignation envers cette société dangereuse à laquelle elles appartenaient.

Cloîtré à Baker Street lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas par dépit à l'hôpital, John n'y prêta aucune attention particulière. Lire les journaux faisait désormais remonter une bile âcre dans sa bouche.

Puis l'affaire s'emballa. Trois jour à peine après la disparition des deux étudiantes, une femme de trente-cinq ans apparemment issue d'un milieu aisé fut retrouvée dans un caniveau, le front marqué par un impact de balle de petit calibre. Un vague de panique montait lentement au sein de l'inconscient collectif face à cette série de meurtres froids et d'une précision implacable contre laquelle la police se montrait impuissante. Puis la fascination morbide de la population, pour ce qui n'était au départ qu'une suite de faits divers, se mua en horreur sourde quand une cinquième victime fut trouvée roulée contre un mur dans la même zone urbaine. Un gamin âgé d'à peine dix-sept ans, le foie percé par une de ces mêmes balles, laissé agonisant au creux de cette ruelle et baignant dans la mare de son propre sang, avec à ses pieds un paquet de tracts portant tous la même inscription. Identique à celle qui se répandait sur tous les murs de Londres.

John recommença à lire les journaux.

/././././

Depuis les terribles événements datant de presque trois ans, le temps semblait s'être écoulé de manière tout à fait particulière, voire absurde. Chaque jour lui paraissait s'étirer indéfiniment, aspirant hors de lui toute énergie et envie d'interagir avec le monde. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il regardait en arrière – et Dieu, cela lui arrivait si souvent – rien n'avait changé autour de lui, comme si tout cela ne s'était produit que la veille. L'appartement demeurait presque le même, par sa propre volonté, devenant peu à peu une sorte de musée dont lui et Mrs Hudson étaient les seuls visiteurs autorisés, comme si Sherlock leur en avait confié la garde avant de partir.

Ce qui était idiot. Complètement idiot. Sherlock ne leur avait rien confié, il n'était même pas propriétaire de ces lieux, il était juste... Parti. La Terre tournait encore, mais sans lui. C'était juste _anormal_. Sherlock avait toujours été une certitude ancrée dans le monde, un point inflexible. Savoir que la vie s'écoulait désormais sans cette présence lui renvoyait l'image d'un monde complètement étranger. John avait bien tenté de s'accrocher à un quelconque substitut mais sans succès. Les gens, les femmes, le travail... Rien. Tout allait trop vite. Il restait coincé dans ce bout de passé alors que les autres allaient de l'avant. Des choses changeaient tandis que d'autres se figeaient à jamais. Baker Street était devenu son ancre dans un océan en perpétuelle mouvance sous l'action chaotique de ses courants. Chaque détail de chaque pièce de l'appartement lui crevait le cœur, mais c'était le prix à payer pour ne pas perdre définitivement pied. Il y avait des jours où cela le révulsait. Des jours où la colère prenait le pas sur la souffrance. Contre lui-même, contre les autres, contre Sherlock. En ces instants, il ne pouvait que s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne ressortir que lorsque la vue du salon redevenait soutenable.

_Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait, Sherlock ?_

Et après la rage venait le pire. Ce sentiment insurmontable qui le brisait durant chacun de ses cauchemars. Ce qui le tenaillait quand il se revoyait avoir cette dernière conversation téléphonique.

La culpabilité.

_J'aurais dû savoir. J'aurais dû savoir ce qui est passé par ta maudite tête. Parce qu'il n'y a toujours eu que moi pour te comprendre un peu mieux que les autres. Et j'aurais dû empêcher ça._

John était assis dans son fauteuil alors que ces sombres pensées s'immisçaient sournoisement dans son esprit alangui. Son regard égaré faisait face à cette autre chaise, désespérément vide.

Un klaxon de taxi retentit à l'extérieur. Il ferma les yeux.

_J'aimerais pouvoir arrêter tout ça._

Ses paupières se soulevèrent. Rien n'avait bougé.

/././././

Le bruit d'un pas léger mais lent dans les escaliers brisa brusquement le silence presque mortuaire qui régnait dans la pièce. Mrs Hudson venait d'apparaître sur le seuil.

- John, l'inspecteur Lestrade est là, je peux... ?

- Bien sûr, faites-le monter.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la haute silhouette du policier émergeait déjà en haut des marches. L'ex-soldat avait déjà reçu plusieurs visites de Lestrade au cours des mois passés. Régulières d'abord, comme si celui-ci craignait de voir le médecin s'effondrer à tout instant. Puis ses venues s'étaient espacées, tout comme celles de Molly. Quant à Mycroft... Et bien, la situation était un peu particulière...

- John.

- Bonjour, Greg.

- Comment allez-vous ?

John se leva pour serrer la main de l'inspecteur qui malgré les épreuves conservaient une poigne ferme. Cependant, les yeux de l'agent trahissaient les obstacles qu'avait posés devant lui sa hiérarchie depuis le fiasco de Scotland Yard au cour de l'affaire du « faux génie ». Il n'avait pu conserver son poste que grâce à une intervention providentielle du gouvernement sur les hautes sphères de la police. Bien que n'en ayant jamais obtenu la confirmation, les deux hommes avaient toujours suspecté l'influence de l'aîné des Holmes. Lestrade gardait sa position, mais voyait sa réputation ruinée. Sans compter son récent divorce...

Pour John, cela ne rendait son regard compatissant, presque empli de pitié, que plus insupportable.

- Aussi bien que possible, finit-il par répondre. Et vous ?

- Comme d'habitude.

Bien sûr. Ses confrères devaient lui mener la vie dure.

- Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ?

- Non merci, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, nous sommes sur une affaire pressante.

- Ah, l'affaire des meurtres de banlieue en série ?

- C'est exact.

- L'enquête avance ?

Lestrade eut un regard embarrassé.

- Hélas non. J'ai rarement vu une chose pareille. Aucune de nos pistes ne débouchent.

John hocha la tête, préférant ne pas creuser la question. Il savait très bien où la conversation risquait de dériver s'ils évoquaient encore le manque de progression de la police.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce cas ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour demander mon avis professionnel.

- Non, en effet.

L'homme aux cheveux gris eut un sourire amer, puis les traits de son visage se durcirent subitement. Les instincts militaires enfouis du médecin lui soufflèrent qu'il avait à présent affaire au policier en devoir, et non à l'ami de Scotland Yard.

- Je suis ici pour vous avertir, John.

- M'avertir ?

Un voile d'inquiétude assombrit le regard de Lestrade alors que l'incompréhension se peignait sur le visage fatigué du docteur.

- Avez-vous lu les journaux concernant ces cinq victimes que l'on a retrouvées dans un même secteur ?

- Quelques-uns... Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, à première vue, rien ne relie les victimes. Âges et sexes différents, issues de milieux divers, aucune parenté, aucun lien privé ou même professionnel... Rien. Si ce n'est une chose, qui n'était pas forcément claire jusqu'à présent, et dont je ne pouvais être sûr, mais qui se confirme avec le dernier meurtre.

- Le garçon de dix-sept ans ?

- Exact. Vous savez ce qu'on a retrouvé avec lui ?

Oh que oui, il le savait. John sentit son estomac se contracter sans être vraiment conscient du malaise qui s'emparait doucement de lui.

- Des affiches du Mouvement ?

Lestrade opina gravement.

- J'ai creusé ce côté-là, et toutes les victimes étaient des supporters plus ou moins fervents du Mouvement. Personne ne veut y accorder un réel crédit au Yard, mais je suis formel là-dessus.

- Et quel rapport y a-t-il avec moi ?

- Beaucoup de choses, répondit l'inspecteur. John, je suppose que vous ne faîtes pas vous même partie de ces gangs qui taguent les murs au milieu de la nuit...

- Non, en effet.

- … Mais vous êtes pourtant au cœur du Mouvement.

- Croyez-moi, Greg, une partie de moi aimerait sans doute aller coller des tracts partout pour que ce foutu pays ouvre les yeux, mais je ne suis...

- Vous ne saisissez pas. Je ne vous parle pas uniquement de tracts ou de peinture. Il s'agit de vous, le Docteur Watson, et de Sherlock Holmes. Si ce Mouvement existe aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce que vous étiez le premier à vous exprimer.

- Pardon ? J'ai refusé toutes les interviews possibles, je n'ai fait que poster un dernier article sur mon blog, et...

- Précisément. Votre blog est encore lu par des milliers de personnes. Des fans de la première heure. Indirectement, je suis persuadé que vous êtes l'influence principale de cet engouement. Avez-vous remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas écris que _« I believe in Sherlock »_ dans les rues ? Il y a aussi votre nom.

- J'ai vu.

Mais cela lui importait peu. Ce n'était pas son nom qui comptait.

- Ce que je veux dire, John, reprit le détective officiel, c'est que toutes ces personnes n'avaient que cette chose en commun, et qu'elles se sont donc sans doute faites tuer pour ça. Qui que soit ce malade, il les a tuées parce qu'ils défendaient tous l'image de Sherlock. Et même si vous n'en avez pas conscience, vous êtes un pilier du Mouvement. Si ce type a décidé d'en supprimer toute trace chaque fois qu'il en croise une, je pense que vous êtes potentiellement en danger.

- Pourquoi un tueur en série viendrait jusqu'ici pour me faire la peau ?

Nulle peur dans la voix de John. Ce qui prédominait n'était pour l'instant qu'incompréhension. Il existait à peine désormais, qui pourrait bien songer à supprimer une ombre ?

- John, j'ai vu beaucoup de meurtres au cours de ma carrière. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois une série d'assassinats qui s'apparentent plus à des exécutions qu'à une vengeance banale. La gorge de la première victime a été tranchée d'un coup net, sans tremblements. Et les blessures par balle des autres étaient précises, bien trop précises. Ce type a fait ça avec un sang froid incroyable, il ne plaisante pas. Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, mais si je suis venu, c'est pour vous dire ceci : faites attention.

John ne répondit pas immédiatement, les mots de Lestrade s'entrechoquant dans son esprit, encore surpris d'avoir affaire à une telle visite. Lui, potentiellement en danger de mort ? Absurde. Tout le monde semblait si inquiet à son sujet. Lestrade, Molly, Mrs Hudson et même possiblement Mycroft. Toute cette attention aurait dû lui réchauffer le cœur, cela ne faisait que rajouter du sel sur ses plaies.

- Et si vous sentez que quelque chose cloche, n'hésitez pas, ajouta le policier avec cet éternel regard concerné.

John eut un sourire désabusé accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Merci pour l'avertissement, je m'en souviendrai. Vraiment. Mais vous savez, il ne m'arrive jamais rien.

_Plus maintenant._

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller traîner dans les ruelles sombres, tard la nuit, ajouta-t-il.

- Je m'en doute. Évitez juste... Et bien, d'aller repeindre les murs si l'envie vous en prenait.

Lestrade jeta alors un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, se rendant soudain compte que presque rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite, remontant pourtant à plusieurs mois.

- Bon... Je ferais mieux de vous laisser, dit-il finalement en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Greg, avant que vous partiez...

- Hum ?

- Je ne vous l'ai jamais vraiment demandé, mais... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, du Mouvement ?

Il sembla surpris par la question.

- Et bien, en tant que flic, ça m'ennuie franchement de voir tous ces tags. Qui plus est, avec ce malade...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé.

Les deux hommes marquèrent une pause durant laquelle l'inspecteur balaya une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard, comme s'ils se remémorait quelque souvenir lointain.

- Je pense... Que c'est bien. Vraiment.

John sourit faiblement.

- Merci.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule.

Le médecin eut un petit rire qu'il destinait plus à lui-même qu'à son hôte.

- Portez-vous bien, John.

_Je ne fais que ça._

_/././././_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour un premier chapitre (déjà plus consistant, hein ?).<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ^^ (surtout que c'est ma 1ère histoire pour cette série, alors ça compte pas mal !)**

**Thanks !**


	3. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2_

- J'ai pris un congé d'une semaine, à l'hôpital. Je pense qu'il valait mieux, vu le nombre de cas bizarres que j'ai reçus en consultation le mois dernier. Tu serais surpris des trucs qu'on voit et qu'on entend parfois. Bref... Ça devrait me faire du bien. Ma jambe est plus douloureuse en ce moment, alors... Je sais très bien que c'est psychosomatique pourtant, et j'imagine bien ce que tu dirais. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais encore me faire courir après un taxi pour me le prouver, hein ? Oh, au fait, je crois que Mrs Hudson voit régulièrement quelqu'un au café, pas Mr Chatterjee, tu t'en doutes. Je me demande si celui-ci cache aussi une femme ou deux. Toi, tu le saurais au premier coup d'œil, mais moi...

John fixait la stèle de granit noir aussi intensément que s'il s'était s'agit de son meilleur ami. Par moment, il oubliait le cimetière. Il oubliait le reste de la ville. Il était de retour dans la douce et chaleureuse ambiance du salon du 221b, comme si rien n'avait changé. Lui, déambulant en lisant les dernières nouvelles avant de s'affaler sur le sofa, et Sherlock assis dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes devant ses lèvres fines, l'écoutant éventuellement et l'ignorant la plupart du temps, plongé dans les méandres d'une réflexion qui échappait à son colocataire. Sauf que maintenant, il était bien forcé de l'écouter.

- Lestrade est passé, aussi. Ça faisait un bail. On dirait qu'il a pris dix ans. Il est venu me parler de cette affaire de meurtres en série. Tu sais que ça frappe des gens qui écrivent ton nom dans la rue ? Non pas que ce soit de ta faute, ce n'est pas comme si tu leur avais demandé, non ? Ils le font parce qu'ils le veulent. Je me demande ce que tu en penserais en réalité, de tout ça. T'aurais beau soupirer devant cette exposition publique, je sais bien que tu aimes la reconnaissance. Toujours est-il que Lestrade pense que je coure un risque. Personnellement, je pense qu'il s'inquiète pour rien, mais comme d'après lui, je suis à l'origine de cet engouement pour toi...

Il se tut, cherchant les mots justes pour exprimer la mêlée de sentiments contradictoires qu'avait éveillée en lui cette dernière phrase qui ne faisait que raviver sa culpabilité assoupie. Sa gorge se serra et il dut s'appuyer plus fermement sur sa canne. Les bon mots ne vinrent pas, remplacés par un soupir douloureux.

- Je suppose qu'on a tous notre par de responsabilité là dedans, hein Sherlock ?

Nouvelle pause. Il reprit contenance à l'aide d'une profonde inspiration, comme le bon soldat qu'il était.

- Scotland Yard patauge là-dessus. Si tu étais sur le coup, ça ferait sans doute longtemps que le dossier serait bouclé et ce tueur en taule.

_Arrête ça, John. Il n'est plus là, et tu le sais bien. Ça ne sert à rien._

Il ne dit plus rien pendant de longues minutes, totalement inconscient du temps, se contentant de fixer l'inscription dorée qui ornait la pierre sans aucun autre épitaphe. Comme souvent depuis presque trois ans, il n'y avait plus que lui et cette tombe.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, en fait. L'idée qu'éventuellement un assassin veuille m'éliminer. Ça me changerait du quotidien, c'est sûr. Du travail à l'hôpital, de ces journées où je ne fous rien, de mes foutus rendez-vous chez ma psy...

Sa précédente conversation avec la thérapeute lui revint alors en mémoire. Il revit son propre mutisme qui lui muselait le cœur. Quand il reprit son monologue, ce fut d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu sais, j'ai beau dire, elle a raison. Il y a des choses que je ne t'ai pas dites alors que j'aurais pu. J'avais cent fois le temps de le faire quand je t'ai eu au téléphone, et même avant, surtout avant. Et je ne peux plus le faire maintenant.

Il ne les dirait toujours pas, même seul face à sa tombe. Parce que cela ferait trop mal sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

- Tu me manques, tu sais ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Je l'attends toujours, Sherlock. Mon miracle.

_Comme chaque jour depuis que je t'ai vu tomber._

- Mais après deux ans et dix mois, je suppose que ça devient difficile.

/././././

- Mes sincères condoléances.

Désireux de quitter le cimetière au plus vite sans un regard en arrière, John ne l'aurait pas vu si l'homme ne s'était pas adressé à lui. Surpris d'entendre une voix autre que la sienne en ce lieu désert à cette heure, il s'arrêta net dans sa course claudicante, avisant un homme tirant sur la quarantaine, assis sur un banc. Vêtu d'un costume noir dont la veste était négligemment ouverte sur une chemise claire, les cheveux courts d'un blond très pâle, le visage carré, il se dégageait de lui une impression de force contenue, bien qu'affichant une sincère affabilité.

- Merci. Mais ça fait presque trois ans, vous savez.

- Et pourtant, vous ne vous sentez pas mieux qu'au premier jour, hein ? Reprit l'inconnu en dégageant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche droite.

John le détailla avec un regard confus.

- Désolé de vous aborder comme ça, alors que nous ne nous connaissons même pas, s'excusa-t-il avec un léger sourire apaisant. J'imagine que vous avez dû entendre ça trop de fois, mais je sais ce que ça fait.

Ce genre de phrase le rendait furieux d'habitude. Quand une personne se croyait dans l'obligation de venir étaler sa propre douleur devant lui, comme si cela pouvait alléger la sienne. John ne répondait rien, préférant alors taire ses pensées premières et sa colère.

_Et alors ? Nos cas ne sont et ne seront jamais les mêmes. Alors non, quoi que vous ayez traversé, vous ne savez pas ce que ça me fait._

Pourtant, face à cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, John ne sentit aucune rage. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il ne voyait aucune pitié dans ses yeux. Il y lisait une résignation forcée, un esprit vidé. John Watson vit son reflet en cet étranger. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il préféra rester face à lui plutôt que de s'éloigner comme il avait espéré le faire au départ.

Devant le silence du médecin, l'homme lui indiqua son paquet dont il avait déjà tiré un bâtonnet.

- Vous en voulez une ?

- Merci, non. Je ne fume pas.

- Vous avez probablement raison, dit-il de sa voix grave avec un rictus. Une vraie saloperie ces trucs-là. Mais on ne s'attache pas toujours à ce qui est le meilleur pour nous.

- Je suppose. En ce qui me concerne, je suis de toute façon attaché à très peu de choses.

- Alors la personne que vous êtes venu voir ici doit être chanceuse.

John lui répondit avec un sourire.

- Sans doute.

- J'avais un ami aussi. Dans le genre pénible, qui s'écoutait bien parler, et ignorait souvent le reste. Enfin, sauf moi.

Cette fois John ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit ricanement.

- Mince, je croyais que mon spécimen était un modèle unique.

- Oh, mais il l'était sûrement. Ne faîtes pas cette tête, je sais bien qui est l'homme à qui vous rendez visite. Avec tout ce tapage médiatique, c'était dur de passer à côté. D'après ce que j'en ai lu, mon ami n'était pas vraiment le même genre que le vôtre, d'une certaine façon.

- Mes condoléances.

L'homme tira une bouffée avant de l'expirer lentement dans l'air frais du soir londonien.

- Ça fait un moment pour moi aussi.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, le temps n'y change pas grand chose.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-il en hochant la tête. La vie est bien morne pour moi depuis. Quoiqu'il me reste encore le boulot pour éviter de trop ruminer.

- Je vous envie sur ce point. Je n'ai pas grand chose pour me tenir la tête hors de l'eau en ce moment.

- Vraiment ? Pas de famille, ou une petite-amie ?

- Disons que je ne suis pas un spécialiste des relations familiales, pour le peu qu'il m'en reste. Quant à une petite-amie, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir de place à offrir pour l'instant.

Se confier à un inconnu n'était certainement pas son genre. Et pourtant, il sentait une connexion inexplicable avec cet homme. Ils ne cherchaient tous les deux aucune consolation de la part de l'autre, et cela offrait une légitimité étrange à cette conversation.

- Décidément, nous avons un tas de points communs, Docteur. Vous êtes bien docteur, si ma mémoire des journaux ne me trahit pas ?

- C'est exact. Et vous ?

- Oh, je suis une sorte de free-lance. Je travaille à mon compte, répondit-il évasivement en laissant tomber une cendre du bout de son bâton de nicotine. Je rends certains services. Mon ami était comme qui dirait celui qui avait les bonnes idées. Au final, tout est devenu plus difficile depuis qu'il n'est plus là.

- Je connais ça.

- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

John profita du fait que l'inconnu tire une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette pour glisser un regard en direction de la tombe de Sherlock.

- Si je peux vous demander ça... Comment faîtes-vous face ?

L'homme porta alors sur lui un regard scrutateur, ses yeux gris détaillant chaque trait de son visage avec une précision presque dérangeante. Puis il reporta son attention sur sa cigarette une fois de plus.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'essaie de me noyer dans le travail. Et il y a autre chose.

- Qui est ?

- Voyez-vous Docteur, mon ami, qui était si brillant, n'est pas parti de... façon naturelle, disons. Il y a un fautif à tout ça. Et s'il y a une chose que je me suis juré d'accomplir en sa mémoire, c'est de débusquer le responsable.

Il se leva lentement du banc, et John sentit alors un changement radical se produire en cet homme qui lui apparut alors semblable à une panthère sortie de son sommeil. Il expulsa un nouveau nuage de fumée en face du médecin, son regard se glaçant de façon inquiétante.

- Et que pour y arriver, je n'hésiterai pas à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Et quand ceci sera fait, je m'assurerai qu'il prenne conscience de son erreur de la manière la plus mémorable qui soit.

La tranquillité de cet homme s'était muée en une violence dissimulée par un masque de froideur. John se sentit instantanément mal à l'aise, presque physiquement repoussé par un tel changement. En cette seconde, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : quitter ce cimetière pour y laisser cet esprit empli de vengeance. Qui que puisse être le responsable de la disparition de son ami, il lui souhaitait en cet instant d'être aussi loin que possible de ce prédateur blessé en plein cœur.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, les traits de l'inconnu se détendirent subitement, bien que la flamme d'une détermination inépuisable n'irradie toujours dans ses iris.

- Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir eu cette conversation avec quelqu'un comme vous, dit-il en tendant une large main vers lui. Docteur... ?

- Watson, répondit l'ex-soldat en lui serrant la main avec une certaine réticence. John Watson.

Ce qui le frappa alors dans cette poigne fut le maintien et l'énergie presque militaires se dégageant de cet étranger. Depuis son service en Afghanistan, John n'avait jamais perdu cet instinct qui se réveillait en lui à l'approche d'un autre soldat.

- Enchanté dans ce cas, John. Faîtes attention à vous.

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, l'homme s'éloigna d'un pas ferme, les mains dans les poches.

Encore déconcerté par son comportement, John ne sut d'où lui vint alors l'envie de se tourner une dernière fois vers lui alors que quelques bons mètres les séparaient déjà.

- Et, vous êtes... ?

La marche de l'homme se stoppa, et ce fut avec un sourire aimable qu'il inclina la tête sans sa direction.

- Sebastian. À bientôt peut-être, Docteur.

/././././

* * *

><p><strong>Et voui, je n'ai pas résisté, voici donc venir Seb ^^<strong>

**Avis ?**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci à tous pours les reviews et les encouragements, ça fait plaisir :D**

**InlovewithSherlock : Merci :) pour Sherlock, ça pourrait bien arriver bientôt ;)**

**Le Loup Arpenteur : Merci ! et comme tu dis vivement la saison 3, Dieu sait quand elle viendra ! .**

**QuidamS : Merci ! Oui on a envie de le secouer hein ? En même temps faut le comprendre, bichette. Mais le pire pour lui je pense, c'est qu'il n'en peut plus lui même de cet état, lui qui d'habitude est loin d'être comme ça (je développe un peu cette pensée dans ce chapitre ci). Mais il devrait avoir l'occasion de se bouger un peu dans ce chapitre ;)**

**loow : merci :) ahaa, concernant toutes ces questons, je pense que ce chapitre devrait t'apporter pas mal d'éléments de réponses.**

**seirarah : Merci ! Et oui, on avait tous envie de lui hurler de se casser en courant,mais comment pourrait-il savoir quel affreux barjot il avait en face de lui :P**

**Petite Amande : ahaa et oui, Moran, Moran, je ne pouvais paspasser à côté de lui, tout de même ! Merci :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 3<span>_

Étrange comme deux petits mois pouvaient vous apparaître comme la plus vicieuse des éternités et en même temps s'inscrire dans votre mémoire comme un fil d'événements qui vous semblaient plus clairs encore que ceux de la veille.

Qu'avait-il fait durant ces deux mois ? Qu'avait-il accompli, aussi bien pour lui-même que pour les autres, à part imposer sa présence quasi-fantomatique ? Les seuls instants où il s'était senti récupérer une forme de vie sincère furent lors de ses dernières visites mensuelles sur la tombe de Sherlock. Ce qui n'était pas un progrès dans le processus de sa guérison...

Mais malgré tout ce que sa psy ou Mrs Hudson pouvaient bien en dire, il était désormais sûr qu'il ne recouvrirait jamais totalement de la blessure innommable qui le paralysait depuis déjà trois ans. Dans le cas contraire, il ne serait pas encore dans un tel état.

Il ne se plaignait pas cependant, si ce n'était à lui-même en quelques rares occasions. Il haïssait profondément cet état de léthargie morbide qui le clouait sur place, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en dépêtrer, de peur de perdre tout ce qui le reliait au passé. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait face au monde, il gardait l'impression qu'un mince voile de fumée le séparait des autres, rendant flous leurs visages et assourdissant leurs paroles.

Ce fut donc avec un certain hébétement qu'il avisa la berline noire aux vitres teintées se garer juste devant le 221b alors qu'il rentrait tout juste d'une de ses errances quotidiennes. Surpris, mais toujours apathique, il ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsqu'une jeune femme brune au corps élancé se glissa hors du véhicule avec une démarche presque reptilienne.

Son étonnement se mêla bientôt à un agacement teinté de colère.

- Mycroft ne peut-il donc pas venir en personne ? Ce n'est pas comme si son frère était encore là pour nous espionner, non ?

La brune en tailleur ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire et de le fixer d'un regard émeraude qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Elle ne serait pas bavarde, n'avait aucune envie de faillir à sa mission, et ne comptait pas repartir sans lui. John réprima un sourire désabusé.

- Bien sûr que non. Ça lui demanderait trop d'efforts.

Et bien que l'aîné des Holmes fut la dernière personne avec laquelle il souhaitait s'entretenir en cette morne journée, il grimpa dans la voiture sans un mot de plus à l'attention de la belle créature muette.

Durant le trajet, il peina à garder son esprit concentré sur les directions empruntées par la voiture gouvernementale, peu aidé par les vitres teintées qui ne lui renvoyaient qu'un restreint jeu d'ombres et de lumières. Il se sentait accaparé par la rancœur qu'il éprouvait envers Mycroft, n'arrivant toujours pas à lui pardonner totalement son erreur qui fut une des principales causes de la chute de Sherlock.

_Son propre frère..._

Que les écarts de Mycroft furent involontaires ne lui importait guère. Il avait besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. C'était injuste, mais il faisait de son mieux pour l'oublier. Il ne disposait pas de meilleur moyen pour effacer sa propre culpabilité.

_Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, John Watson. Secoue-toi, tu n'iras jamais mieux de cette façon. C'était son frère, il comptait._

Oui, mais Sherlock avait aussi compté pour lui, plus que n'importe qui. Et il compterait toujours. C'était une des certitudes qui empêchait John de sombrer. À tel point que de nombreuses fois, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore voir Sherlock faire glisser ses doigts habiles sur les cordes de son violon et en tirer la plus délicieuse des mélodies. Ou le faire gémir de la manière la plus atroce qui soit, pour éloigner les importuns... En songeant à ces instants les plus sacrés, il savait que personne n'avait jamais aussi bien compris Sherlock que lui-même. Personne ne l'avait jamais accepté dans son entièreté sans essayer de changer ce qui faisait de lui l'être d'exception qu'il était. John n'en aurait jamais la preuve, après tout, il ignorait tout de l'ancienne vie de son colocataire, mais il préférait en demeurer convaincu. De plus, il ne savait que trop bien qu'il en avait été de même pour Sherlock le concernant.

_Sherlock, Sherlock... Décidément tout me ramène à toi, espèce d'idiot égocentrique. Ça devient agaçant, tu sais ?_

Ses pensées l'emportèrent bien loin du siège sur lequel il était assis, bien loin de l'idée que Mycroft Holmes l'attendait patiemment à son club Diogenes ou bien à son bureau. Il entra dans une sorte de sommeil éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une pensée rationnelle et inquiétante fasse son chemin jusqu'à sa conscience.

Depuis combien de temps roulaient-ils ?

John sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer imperceptiblement à mesure qu'il comprenait que quelque chose clochait définitivement. Il jeta des regards fébriles vers l'extérieur, mais l'écran opaque de la vitre lui interdisait toute clarté concernant leur destination finale. S'ils se dirigeaient vraiment vers le club Diogenes, voilà bien longtemps qu'il se tiendrait hors de l'habitacle.

- Où allons-nous ?

L'agente de Mycroft (ou qui qu'elle soit) persista dans son mutisme, n'accordant pas plus d'attention à John que s'il avait été une miette sur le cuir de son siège.

- Au club Diogenes, ou au gouvernement ? Ou chez Mycroft ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

Si John était sûr d'une chose, c'était que le frère de Sherlock n'avait désormais aucune raison de le traîner dans un lieu désaffecté de Londres maintenant que son cadet n'était plus là pour le prendre en filature. Et plus le trajet s'éternisait, plus le blond se sentit pris dans les mailles d'un puissant filet. Son arme de service lui manquait affreusement alors que les kilomètres défilaient, et il maudit son manque de discernement et de prudence. Il s'était déjà fait avoir de la sorte, mais n'en avait apparemment pas tirer la leçon.

Quand enfin la voiture se stoppa, il sut qu'il s'était fourré dans une situation délicate de la manière la plus magistrale qui soit. D'après les sons et la luminosité, il pouvait jurer que le véhicule s'était garé dans un lieu couvert mais certainement très étendu. Un entrepôt ? Un parking ? Rien qui ne le rassura. Et le regard peu amène que lui lança la belle brune aux allures de serpent en lui indiquant la portière ne fit que renforcer ses craintes.

S'efforçant de rester impassible, il s'extirpa prudemment de la berline, prêt à courir si la situation l'exigeait. À peine avait-il posé les pieds au sol que la voiture redémarra en trombe pour sortir par un large store qui se referma sur son passage telle une mâchoire métallique, le laissant seul dans ce qui lui semblait être une vieille usine désaffectée, bonne pour la démolition. Évidemment, aucune autre sortie de ce côté-là.

Quelque chose allait véritablement de travers. Il s'était fait lamentablement piégé par Dieu savait qui. Il jura entre ses dents, se sentant plus stupide que jamais.

_Et merde._

En apparence calme, le médecin sentit pourtant sa nervosité croître alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même pour détailler le lieu lugubre dans lequel il s'était fait embarqué. Il se tenait dans une sorte de hall sombre couvert par des arches. Devant lui se trouvait le centre de l'ex-usine, seul point où perçait la lumière du jour, rendue pâle par l'atmosphère de métal usé qui régnait en cet endroit. Les arches qui le surplombaient, soutenues par d'épais piliers rivetés, faisaient le tour du cœur de l'usine-hangar, formant une couronne autour du vaste centre illuminé et poussiéreux.

Hésitant mais sur ses gardes, John s'avança vers le large cercle central, ne pouvant cerner avec exactitude la configuration des lieux depuis sa position initiale. Ses pas résonnaient de façon sinistre en cet endroit apparemment désert. Lorsqu'il eut parcouru plusieurs mètres sous les rayons filtrés du soleil, il se retourna pour examiner son point de départ. Il leva alors les yeux pour inspecter l'étage reposant sur les arches et étouffa un cri. Sur le mur, en hauteur, brillait un gigantesque graffiti jaunâtre _« I believe in Sherlock, he was not a fraud ! »_. Mais ce qui lui glaça le sang fut cet autre tag noir rayant le premier avec une inscription en majuscules qui traduisait parfaitement la rage de celui qui l'avait peint : _« LIES »_.

En une demi-seconde, ses vieux instincts militaires se réveillèrent. L'avertissement de Lestrade datant de deux mois resurgit dans son esprit à la même vitesse que sa soudaine poussée d'adrénaline. Pas moins de dix-sept jours plus tôt, un nouveau meurtre avait été perpétré dans les bas quartiers de Londres. Il avait préféré ignorer la petite voix qui lui avait soufflé quel aurait put être le commanditaire de son transport en voiture avant même qu'il ne se retrouve au sein de cet espace bicolore et inquiétant. Mais les faits s'imposaient.

_Tire-toi, John ! Tire-toi maintenant !_

Dans la même seconde, son portable vibra dans le creux de sa poche. Il s'en saisit avec fébrilité mais sans geste brusque pour découvrir un message envoyé depuis un numéro inconnu.

_« Ne bouge surtout pas, fais comme si de rien n'était. Coure sous les arches droites au prochain SMS. »_

Une sueur froide dévala le long de sa nuque.

_Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui m'a envoyé ça ?_

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, ses muscles se tendant comme la corde d'un arc près à décocher sa flèche. Ne connaissant pas encore la nature exacte du danger qui le guettait, son intuition ainsi que ce mystérieux message ne laissaient cependant planer aucun doute quant à son existence. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, John tourna lentement ses yeux en direction de ce qui deviendrait son point de fuite d'un instant à l'autre. Il ignorait tout de l'identité de l'expéditeur de ce texto, et pourtant il n'hésiterait pas une seconde, se sentant observé comme une proie de choix par un prédateur invisible.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent au compte-gouttes. Le simple son de sa respiration retentissait comme le pire des vacarmes.

Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois. Quatre...

Soudain, son téléphone vibra de nouveau. Il plongea sur sa droite. Un sifflement strident rafla son oreille tandis qu'il fonçait se mettre à l'abri. Il lui fallut un temps supplémentaire pour saisir qu'il venait d'échapper de justesse à la morsure d'une balle qui venait de lui effleurer le crâne.

_Merde !_

Tout s'accéléra. Reclus dans l'ombre, le souffle erratique, ses yeux parcouraient avec panique l'ensemble de l'usine pour débusquer le tireur qui l'avait manqué de peu.

_À l'étage. Cet enfoiré me vise depuis le haut des arches._

Plus que tout, il regretta l'absence de son arme. C'est alors qu'une ombre surgit à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt, levant un bras en direction du niveau supérieur. Un coup de feu retentit et la seconde suivante, un pan entier de l'usine explosa. Bien que protégé par sa position actuelle, John fut projeté en arrière, partiellement assourdi. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, des gerbes de flammes dévoraient une partie de l'infrastructure, et plusieurs débris métalliques chutaient déjà non loin de lui. Se relevant tant bien que mal, il fit un pas pour s'élancer hors de ce piège quand un nouveau bruit de tir résonna, l'obligeant à se mettre à terre. Quand il releva la tête, son cœur rata un battement.

À un mètre à peine, un homme vêtu d'un manteau sombre se tenait entre lui et la lumière aveuglante des flammes, se détachant dans un contraste saisissant. Il leva calmement l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et fit feu vers l'étage supérieur en face de lui, dont une partie demeurait encore épargnée par l'incendie.

- Oh mon Dieu...

Il ne s'entendit pas souffler ces mots, ne voyant rien d'autre que cette silhouette qu'il refusait encore d'identifier comme étant _la sienne_. L'homme l'entendit pourtant, et se tourna lentement vers lui.

John crut défaillir lorsqu'enfin leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Toute fonction physiologique de son corps sembla l'abandonner brusquement. Son cœur s'arrêta. Ou atteignit une vitesse inimaginable, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne vit plus que cette paire brillante d'orbes bleus-gris plus perçants que n'importe quelle lame. Ces yeux qu'il avait cru morts pendant trois ans.

_Je dois être mort. J'ai dû explosé dans cette usine, c'est impossible. C'est putain d'impossible !_

Soudain, une nouvelle balle fendit l'air et vint se ficher à trente centimètres à peine de_ son_ pied droit. _Il_ s'apprêtait à riposter quand un craquement lugubre éclata au-dessus de leurs têtes. En un éclair, _il_ se jeta sur John, l'agrippa par les épaules et les fit tous deux rouler en arrière, leur évitant ainsi de finir écrasés sous des décombres carbonisés. Imperturbable, _il_ était déjà debout, près à lutter contre leur ennemi embusqué. Mais ce dernier avait plus d'un coup en réserve. Il fit feu et ils durent de nouveau plonger au sol dans le chaos le plus total. Il avait manifestement trouvé un nouvel angle de tir, malgré l'explosion. Ce qui fut la cause de sa première et unique erreur. Un point lumineux captura l'attention de John, qui compris immédiatement que la lumière extérieure et celle des flammes se reflétaient sur ce qu'il suspectait être une lunette de visée.

_Je te vois !_

John savait pertinemment qui le tireur tenait en joue cette fois-ci, et il n'allait certainement pas laisser le pire se produire sans rien faire. Tous ses réflexes désormais en éveil malgré la confusion ambiante, il s'élança vers l'arme que son compagnon avait laissée tomber lors du dernier assaut. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pouvait être réel. Mais en cette précieuse seconde, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait accomplir. Ses mains ne tremblèrent pas, malgré son stress et son désarroi. Il visa entre deux inspirations et appuya sur la gâchette sans la moindre hésitation.

La chaleur étouffante et la fumée commençaient à lui brûler les yeux. Il ignorait s'il avait atteint significativement sa cible jusqu'à ce qu'au milieu du tumulte de l'incendie s'élève un cri de douleur en provenance de l'autre bout du bâtiment, exactement là où il avait visé.

_Bras ? Abdomen ? Jambe ?_

Quoi qu'il en fut, John priait de tout son être pour que sa capacité à les mettre en joue soit neutralisée. Après s'être rabattu sur sa droite pour se sécuriser, il demeura alors immobile, pantelant et aussi éreinté que s'il était soudain retourné au front en Afghanistan.

Sur sa gauche, _la silhouette_ se redressa pour se ruer en direction de leur chasseur qui s'était mis à courir en haut des arches.

- Moran !

Sans comprendre comment ses jambes parvenaient encore à le porter, John les poursuivit, l'esprit désormais complètement déconnecté de cette scène surréaliste.

_Si je ne suis pas mort, et si je ne rêve pas, c'est que... Mon Dieu..._

Comment, il n'en savait rien, mais il se retrouva bientôt hors de l'usine, sur un terrain vague froid et desséché, le sang battant toujours à ses tempes tels d'infatigables tambours.

Devant lui, _sa silhouette_, et au loin, une autre berline noire filant à toute allure Dieu savait où.

John était en apnée. Quelques mètres à peine les séparaient. L'homme qu'il voyait était une aberration de la logique. La plus belle et la plus formidable des aberrations. John était terrifié, tremblant littéralement de tous ses membres. Effrayé à l'idée de perdre tout ce qui lui restait de raison, de s'accrocher à ce fol espoir qui contredisait tout ce qu'il pensait établi depuis trois ans. Rongé aussi par la peur que tout cela soit irréel.

Puis _il_ se détourna finalement de la fuite de leur agresseur,

- John, tout va bien ?

En cet instant précis, cette voix grave et reconnaissable entre milles déclencha en lui un véritable maelström de sentiments qui s'entrechoquèrent avec une violence inouïe. La peur disparut alors, remplacée par la certitude que cette voix avait bien résonné à son oreille et par une colère indomptable.

_Il_ avait à peine achevé sa question que le poing de John s'écrasa brutalement contre sa mâchoire, le faisait choir au sol.

- Enfoiré..., murmura John qui peinait à retrouver sa voix.

Lorsqu'_il_ se releva, le blond prit enfin pleinement conscience de l'individu qui lui faisait face. Et ce fut comme si son cœur et sa tête implosaient.

- John, tu...

- ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ !

Nouveau coup, de la main gauche cette fois-ci.

- « Tout va bien » ? Tu oses me demander si tout va bien ? Tu...Tu oses sérieusement penser que je puisse aller bien ?

- John, attends, av...

- LA FERME !

Il le frappa encore, l'autre ne se défendant pas. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, John se considérant comme assez furieux pour lui briser les os si jamais il daignait riposter.

- LA FERME, SHERLOCK HOLMES !, hurla-t-il à s'en arracher la gorge. NE TE PERMETS PLUS JAMAIS DE ME DEMANDER SI JE VAIS BIEN !

Il le poussa avec fureur, le renvoyant à terre, forcé de s'incliner devant la rage incontrôlée de son ancien colocataire qui ne laissait plus aucune barrière faire obstacle à ses émotions. John le dominait à présent de toute sa hauteur.

- Trois ans ! Trois putain d'années, Sherlock !

Celui-ci leva vers lui son regard bleuté qui se voulait imperturbable.

- Je m'attendais certes à une réaction excessive de ta part, mais de là à avoir finalement un passage à tabac, dit-il avec une nonchalance insupportable.

- Excessive ? Espèce de sale...

John s'abaissa à son niveau pour pouvoir le saisir par le col de son éternel manteau et rapprocher son visage du sien.

- As-tu la moindre idée de comment c'était, ces trois ans ? As-tu pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à ceux que tu as laissés derrière toi ? À Mrs Hudson ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait à moi ?

La douleur accumulée au cours de ces trois années vécues dans la plus profonde des solitudes finit par lui sauter à la gorge, et il sentit des larmes piquer les coins de ses yeux. Il les refoula autant qu'il le put.

- Je t'ai vu tomber... Je t'ai vu mourir ! Tu m'as fait regarder, bon sang ! Ça m'a rongé pendant trois ans, et toi tu...

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Était-il à court de mots, lui toujours si prompt à répliquer à toute accusation? Ou bien avait-il compris qu'une nouvelle parole malheureuse aurait pu le mener à un nouvel accès de furie de la part de son unique ami ?

Les mains de John se mirent à trembler autour de son col.

- As-tu la moindre idée...

Sa voix se brisa, disparaissant dans un souffle chevrotant. Un court silence les enveloppa avant que Sherlock ne se décide enfin à parler.

- Oui, j'en ai une certaine idée, John.

- Non, tu n'en as aucune idée.

Et pourtant, le regard aiguisé de son ami revenu d'entre les morts, si souvent indéchiffrable, trahissait une sincérité indéniable, presque outrancière du point de vue de John. Celui-ci sentit ses forces l'abandonner, ses épaules s'affaisser, et ses larmes perlèrent bien cette fois-ci.

- Trois ans, Sherlock..., répéta-t-il la mâchoire serrée, tête baissée, ne supportant plus la vision de ces deux yeux azurés.

- Je suis désolé, John. Mais c'était nécessaire.

- Trop facile...

Et John ne put faire autrement que l'entourer de ses bras, serrant ses épaules à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Sherlock ne réagit pas face à cette étreinte à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, ce qui importait peu au médecin, qui ne voulait que sentir contre lui ce corps si incroyablement vivant. Juste sentir que tout ceci était indubitablement réel, et qu'enfin, il n'était plus seul. S'il le pouvait, il ne le lâcherait jamais.

- Promets-moi que tu ne disparaîtra plus... S'il-te-plaît. Plus jamais.

Sherlock resta interdit. Mais John ne fut jamais aussi rassuré et soulagé que lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser délicatement sur ses épaules.

/././././

**Baaah,voilà, Sherlock is back :) Personnellement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Vos avis ?**


	5. Chapitre 4

__**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font chaud au coeur ! :D Ravie que ces retrouvailles vous aient plu autant qu'à moi. Pour ceux qui s'en enquiètent, rassurez vous, je n'ai pas oublié notre cher Seb ^^**

**Voici maintenant l'heure des explications que certains d'entre vous attendaient impatiemment ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 4<span>_

- Ravi de voir que tu as évité le nez, cette fois encore.

Le taxi roulait à faible allure, coincé dans la circulation dense d'une heure de pointe. Si à l'extérieur tout n'était qu'un frénétique brouhaha, à l'intérieur le silence était mordant.

John se remettait lentement du torrent d'émotions qui l'avait submergé un peu plus tôt, et ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter : la rage, la joie, l'ébahissement, l'interrogation ? Il ne pouvait tout bonnement rester fixe sur un de ces états sans se faire parasiter par un autre. La situation était tellement surréaliste ! Lui, réduit au silence, et Sherlock, officiellement déclaré mort, assis à sa gauche à l'arrière d'un taxi, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Sherlock semblait avoir du mal avec l'absence de conversation.

- Bien visé, au fait.

- Quoi ?

- A l'usine.

- Oh…

John ne développa pas plus, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard glissant sans cesse vers son compagnon, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était encore là. Sherlock de son côté ne se sentait guère à l'aise, comme en témoignait le tapotement nerveux de ses doigts effilés sur sa cuisse. Avec le temps, le médecin avait appris à déchiffrer les petits gestes en apparence peu importants mais qui en réalité était un langage propre au détective.

_Il n'a pas changé._

Ces simples battements de doigts étaient pour lui aussi signifiants qu'une phrase imprimée noir sur blanc. _Je veux qu'on parle, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer_.

_Si seulement je le savais aussi._

- Tu vas rester muet comme ça tout le long du trajet ? s'enquit-il finalement.

- J'en suis pour l'instant au stade où je vérifie que tu es bien là avec moi.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux passer à l'étape suivante.

- Alors j'essaie de me canaliser pour ne pas te frapper encore une fois.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade.

- Je ne pense pas que nous dépasserons un jour ce stade, répondit John avec un sourire involontaire.

- Alors… C'est tout ?

- Non Sherlock, ce n'est pas tout. Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, je te garantis qu'on n'en a pas fini. Mais laisse-moi juste… Quelques secondes, d'accord ?

Le blond expira longuement en passant ses mains sur son visage, tentant de retrouver le contrôle dont il disposait si bien en temps normal.

_Quel contrôle ? Il vient juste de revenir d'entre les morts, tu as tout juste failli te faire percer par les balles d'un tueur en série, et tu penses encore à exercer un quelconque contrôle ?_

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mon Dieu…

- Tu te répètes.

- Tais-toi deux secondes, Sherlock.

John inspira à fond en fermant les yeux, et s'étonna de ne pas soupirer de soulagement en constatant que Sherlock était toujours là quand il les rouvrit. Mais son cœur, incontrôlable, tambourinait comme s'il menaçait de briser sa cage thoracique.

- Sherlock, j'ai beau tourner ça encore et encore dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à entrevoir une seule seconde comment tout ça est possible. Bordel, je t'ai vu mort, le crâne explosé sur le bitume ! Je veux dire… Tu étais vraiment mort, et ça dépasse juste toutes les lois de la logique que tu sois…

- En fait, c'est plutôt en suivant ces lois que…

- La ferme, Sherlock. Je suis complètement… Je n'arrive pas un instant à… à concevoir une chose pareille, et pourtant Dieu sais que je…

_Dieu sait que je l'ai espérée à m'en rendre malade._

Sa salive se coinça dans sa gorge, l'obligeant à prendre une pause. Avant de poursuivre, il s'installa sur l'autre banquette qui faisait face à celle de Sherlock, désirant par tous les moyens obtenir des réponses aux interrogations qui le brûlaient plus que jamais depuis ces trois ans.

- Mais tu sais quoi, Sherlock ? En fait, la première vraie question qui me vient, avant toutes les autres, ce n'est même pas « comment ? », mais « pourquoi ? ».

_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé derrière toi ?_

Le brun soutint son regard, car jamais Sherlock Holmes ne fuyait les yeux d'un autre. Il soupira imperceptiblement, cependant.

- John, tu es parfois l'être le plus irrationnel que je connaisse. La plupart des gens resteraient bloqués sur le « comment », et toi…

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, en même temps, Sherlock ? Toi… _Nous_ sommes loin d'être la plupart des gens, poursuivit-il. Alors s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi juste… Pourquoi tu t'es jeté du haut de ce toit ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit que tu étais vivant pendant ces trois foutues années ?

- Cela devait se passer ainsi.

- Précise, veux-tu ? Le trajet est encore long.

- Moriarty.

- Il est mort, dit John avec froideur.

Le simple souvenir de ce nom réveillait en lui les pires tourments.

- On a retrouvé son corps sur le toit.

- Lui est mort, mais son empire vivait encore. Son piège était tellement bien ficelé que je n'avais d'autre choix que de tomber dedans. Je devais mourir, pour que lui et toutes les personnes de son côté ne me voient plus que comme un objectif atteint, rayé de la liste. C'était nécessaire pour faire tomber toutes les têtes importantes une à une. Définitivement. Ma réputation publiquement détruite, je n'avais que cette alternative.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire. Non, tu aurais _dû _me le dire, au lieu de faire tout ce cinéma.

- Non.

Son poing le démangea une fois de plus, mais John sentit surtout une fissure s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

- Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance de mon côté, y compris quand tu m'as appelé ce jour-là.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, John.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, bon sang ? demanda-t-il en haussant subitement le ton. Pour une fois dans ta vie, range ton ego au placard, et parle-moi d'égal à égal !

Sherlock n'eut aucune réaction devant la soudaine brutalité s'immisçant dans leur échange. Ses yeux demeuraient ancrés dans ceux de John, et celui-ci en vint à penser que c'était peut-être en eux qu'il trouverait ses réponses.

- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, répondit-il lentement avec un calme stupéfiant, parce que tu étais devenu une cible.

- Pardon ?

- Ce jour-là, à Barts. Quand j'étais sur le toit avec Moriarty, il m'a clairement déballé son plan. Je sautais, ou bien ce serait trois balles pour trois cibles.

- Une minute… Trois balles ?

Sherlock se redressa pour mieux s'appuyer sur le dossier de son siège.

- Une pour Mrs Hudson. Une pour Lestrade. Et une pour toi.

Les yeux de John s'agrandirent d'effroi.

_Un sacrifice ? C'était ça le plan de Moriarty depuis le début, un sacrifice ?_

- Toi… Ou nous trois ?

- C'est ça. Tu comprends donc que la seule solution était de mourir publiquement. Les hommes de Moriarty s'éclipsaient et j'avais alors le champ libre pour enquêter sur ce qu'il restait de son réseau tout en rassemblant les éléments qui me permettraient de nettoyer mon image. Je devais rester anonyme. Si jamais son organisation apprenait que j'étais encore en vie, ils n'auraient plus qu'à répéter leur menace sur quiconque serait encore en contact avec moi. Et cette fois, contrairement à la première, je n'aurais eu aucun moyen de garantir ta sécurité. Tu saisis donc pourquoi trois ans ont été nécess…

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

La langue de Sherlock se bloqua net suite à cette interruption prononcée avec un détachement déconcertant.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Il n'y a qu'un abruti comme toi pour décréter soudain qu'il doit tout résoudre tout seul, sans l'aide de personne.

Il n'y avait plus aucune colère dans les paroles de John, seulement une fermeté inébranlable.

- Ça ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit une seconde qu'un peu d'aide ne t'aurait pas tué ?

- John, si je t'avais mis au courant, tu te serais retrouvé sur leur liste de cibles favorites dès le lendemain. Malgré toute ta discrétion, ils l'auraient su.

- Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris que je n'en avais rien à foutre ? J'aurais préféré mille fois un danger comme celui-ci, quitte à me planquer dans les rues, plutôt que de subir ces années sans toi.

Les mots avaient jailli tout seuls, sans qu'il ne puisse les réprimer. Il ne les regretta pas, cependant. Le brun ne répondit pas, mais sa bouche s'était pourtant entrouverte pour des paroles que John n'entendrait jamais. Finalement, après une minute de silence, il se reprit.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Les poings du médecin se remirent à trembler, les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrèrent à lui en faire mal tandis qu'il réprimait un nouvel accès de rage, contre Sherlock, et contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir su voir tout ça. Mais le plus insupportable fut le violent reflux de souvenirs en tant qu'être humain ligoté par la solitude qui l'avait lentement transformé en coquille vide. Sa colère se mua en une implacable tristesse qui alla jusqu'à tirailler les muscles de ses membres.

Lisant le changement d'attitude de son ami comme une page de couverture, Sherlock poursuivit avec le même ton assuré.

- Ils t'auraient tué, John. C'est un fait. Est-ce que tu aurais préféré ça ?

- Merde Sherlock, je ne voulais pas te voir mourir !

- Et je ne suis pas mort.

- Mais pour moi tu l'étais ! Tu étais mort jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et j'aurais préféré…

Les mots lui échappèrent une fois encore. C'était injuste. Trop à dire, et si peu de force pour le faire.

_J'aurais préféré mourir à ta place._

Aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche. Pourtant, les traits de Sherlock se détendirent, son masque de froideur s'effaçant pendant de précieuses secondes, comme s'il avait pu lire les mots dans les prunelles claires du médecin. Et ce fut d'une voix incroyablement douce qu'il parla :

- Pas moi, John. Ce risque, je ne l'ai sciemment pas pris, et si c'était à refaire, je ne le prendrais toujours pas.

John réalisa alors sa propre stupidité pour avoir exprimé de manière aussi franche ses doutes et sa colère. Au fond, qui était-il pour le sermonner sur la confiance ?

_Il n'est pas question que de lui, ou même de moi. Il s'agit de nous deux._

- Te sacrifier pour d'autres personnes, toi plus que tout le monde, tu es juste…

Une douce chaleur commençait à combler peu à peu les différents gouffres qui avaient si longtemps déchiré sa poitrine.

- Tu es un idiot, Sherlock Holmes, et je suis aussi stupide que toi.

- Tu as le désavantage d'être le plus irrationnel de nous deux, dit-il avec un rictus typique de sa part.

- Dixit celui qui se jette du haut d'un toit après avoir tenté de me faire avaler toutes les conneries que disaient les journalistes à son sujet.

Le détective eut un faux regard blessé, le même qu'il arborait parfois après que John l'eut ramené sur terre en banalisant quelque peu ses brillantes démonstrations de génie de la déduction.

- C'était pour rendre les choses plus faciles.

- Laisse tomber ce genre de choses à l'avenir, Sherlock, tu n'as pas doué pour « faciliter » les choses.

Cet échange de pique leur tira à tous les deux un discret sourire. Les choses étaient réellement bouleversées, et pourtant rien ne semblait plus normal que cela. Ils étaient à leur place, l'un en face de l'autre. C'était une sensation identique à celle que pourrait ressentir un voyageur rentrant au bercail des années plus tard, et constatant que malgré tout, sa maison, sa chambre, n'avaient pas changé.

Sherlock tourna alors les yeux vers le défilement urbain se reflétant sur la vitre, replongeant dans des pensées auxquelles John désirait plus que tout connaître l'accès.

- Tu n'y a jamais cru alors ? demanda-t-il avec une incertitude qui n'avait rien d'habituel pour un être tel que lui.

- Pas une seule seconde en l'espace de trois ans, Sherlock.

Le regard toujours fixé sur la folle course des lumières de la ville, Sherlock sourit une fois encore.

- Il n'est pas si facile de mentir au Dr Watson, hein ?

- Et il n'est pas si facile de toujours en vouloir à Sherlock Holmes quand celui-ci revient miraculeusement à la vie. Cependant, tu dois admettre qu'on y arrive très bien, au final.

- Parce que tu m'en veux encore ?

- Un peu. Moins que toute à l'heure quand je te faisais mordre la poussière, mais quand même. Juste histoire de te faire la leçon, et pour éviter que tu recommences.

- C'était une question purement rhétorique, John.

- Pas entièrement, avoue-le. Ceci dit, la moitié rhétorique de ta question me rassure. Au moins, tu te rends un peu compte.

- Bien sûr que je me rends compte.

De nouveau, la sévérité qui caractérisait la voix du brun disparut, comme refoulée au plus profond de lui par une force mystérieuse, et intérieurement, John s'en retrouvait déstabilisé.

- Je dois dire que j'en doute parfois.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Je sais.

Plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, John savait le conflit intérieur qui l'animait se dissiper lentement. Et ce fut la gratitude et la joie qui s'exprimèrent au travers de ces simples mots.

- Après tout, c'est toi qui as sauté d'un immeuble pour sauver trois personnes.

John n'aurait su mettre un mot sur ce qu'il perçut alors dans les iris si pâles de son ami. Un éclat mêlant peut-être joie, soulagement et reconnaissance ? Les trois, en réalité. Sherlock était loin d'être le genre de personne se laissant déchiffrer, et pourtant son mutisme était alors criant de clarté.  
>John laissa filer les secondes avant de s'éclaircir la voix pour poursuivre.<p>

- Maintenant Sherlock, peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu peux être assis là avec moi ?  
>- Je t'expliquerai tout, mais je préférerais attendre d'être de retour à Baker Street.<br>- Sherlock...  
>- Je sais très bien que tu en as besoin John, mais crois-moi, il y a de nombreux détails, et j'aimerais n'en oublier aucun, et étant donné que nous arriverons bientôt, mieux vaut poursuivre cette conversation entre quatre murs et sans interruption.<br>- Désolé Sherlock, mais il y a encore une partie de moi qui ne peut pas croire tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, et c'est affreusement dérangeant, confia John en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Le détective soupira devant l'opiniâtreté de son ami qui n'en démordait pas. John Watson n'abandonnait jamais.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait regarder, si c'était pour au final faire semblant ?

Le regard de John se perdit sur la route qui défilait au travers du par-brise arrière comme s'il contemplait le film rembobiné de sa propre existence. Pendant une infime seconde, il laissa entrevoir l'ombre qui l'avait remplacé au cours de ces trois dernières années. Sherlock n'eut d'autre choix que d'observer le vide qui avait rongé le médecin de l'intérieur chaque jour un peu plus pour ne laisser qu'une enveloppe affreusement sèche qui n'avait fait qu'errer depuis. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, cette simple vision eut quelque chose d'insupportable que lui-même n'aurait pu expliquer.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu étais visé. Qui plus est, il fallait que tu en sois persuadé pour que l'agent de Moriarty te laisse filer.  
>- Oui, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que...<p>

John ferma les yeux et inspira avec force pour réprimer les flashes de souvenirs de ce jour qui le frappaient inlassablement comme autant de coups de poings dans l'échine.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce jour-là fut sans doute le pire de ma vie.

Le brun demeura silencieux, ce dont John lui fut redevable. C'était sa propre confession, et s'il l'avait interrompue, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de continuer. S'il devait rouvrir ses plaies, il lui fallait les nettoyer une bonne fois pour toutes. Pour le médecin, la présence miraculeuse de Sherlock à ses côtés était le désinfectant idéal.

- Mais... Le fait que tu sois ici, avec moi, c'est juste...

John déglutit une fois encore, les mots se bousculant sans harmonie dans son esprit déréglé. Cependant, lorsqu'il rencontra de nouveau le regard de Sherlock, les bonnes paroles surgirent le plus simplement du monde.

- J'ai peut-être failli me faire tuer aujourd'hui, et j'ai beau t'avoir frappé trois fois, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi soulagé qu'aujourd'hui. Et aussi vivant.

Et pour la toute première fois depuis la disparition du détective, les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un véritable sourire de bonheur retrouvé, celui d'un homme qui avait découvert son chemin au-delà de la brume. Sourire que Sherlock lui rendit.  
>Il ne s'excusa pas de nouveau. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Ce que John pouvait lire dans ses yeux lui suffisait.<p>

- Dois-je comprendre que tu regrettes de m'avoir frappé ?  
>- Ça, c'est une des choses que je ne pourrais jamais regretter.<br>- Quel médecin responsable tu fais.  
>- Tais-toi un peu.<p>

Sherlock obtempéra, seulement pour lui répondre par un ricanement à peine audible.  
>Le taxi reprenait de l'allure, le ronronnement berçant du moteur les emprisonnant dans un cocon à l'écart du reste du monde. L'esprit de John dériva vers cette usine en flammes qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux après avoir alerté les autorités. Quand celles-ci débarqueraient, le bâtiment serait probablement réduit à un vaste tas de cendres. Un frisson glacé parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsque la silhouette de l'homme qui les avait pris pour cibles repassa devant sa rétine.<p>

_Il a essayé de me tuer. Mais quand Sherlock est arrivé, il n'a visé que lui. _

- Sherlock, reprit-il, les traits de son visage tirés par l'inquiétude, cet homme...  
>- Ne devrait plus être un souci pour nous aujourd'hui, ni même demain.<p>

- Qui c'était ?

- La principale raison pour laquelle je suis resté invisible pendant trois ans. Maintenant c'est terminé

- Tu veux dire que tu vas... revenir pour tout le monde ?

- Il était le dernier obstacle. Cependant il sait désormais que je suis en vie, inutile de continuer à me cacher. Et étant donné que l'as bien amoché toute à l'heure, il devrait nous laisser tranquille à Baker Street pour l'instant, surtout que Mycroft surveille l'appartement de près et que Moran le sait.

- Une minue, Mycroft surveille le 221b ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je le lui ai demandé, répondit Sherlock avec un demi sourire.

John sentit comme un poids lui tomber au fond de l'estomac.

- Il savait ? Il savait que tu étais vivant ?

Sherlock perçut le regard pesant que John portait sur lui, et changea maladroitement de position sur son siège.

- Depuis quelques temps. Ses prérogatives gouvernementales m'ont plutôt bien servi pour me dissimuler. Et je voulais que quelqu'un garde un œil sur toi. Ça m'écorche un peu de dire ça, mais ne lui en veux pas.

- Non, je... Non c'est bon. Il te devait bien ça.

L'ex-soldat lui-même peinait à comprendre sa propre indulgence. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il avait toujours pensé au fond de lui que si Sherlock était en vie, son frère aîné si omniprésent l'aurait certainement appris le premier.

Sherlock l'étudia avec un regard mi-surpris, mi-intéressé.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- La colère est passée. C'est n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire grand chose, et puis je sais maintenant pourquoi tu as fait tout ça.

_Et au final, il n'y a que ça qui compte._

Sherlock plongea dans les méandres de ses pensées sans mot dire, laissant planer une atmosphère d'hésitation.

- Molly aussi était au courant, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Les paupières de John se fermèrent par réflexe d'autodéfense.

_Ok, là je ne saisis plus._

Une sourde jalousie qu'il avait refoulée jusqu'alors remonta dans sa gorge comme une langue de feu.

- D'accord. Là, je t'avoue que j'ai du mal. Tu m'expliques ?

Toujours cette maudite sensation de mise à l'écart...

Sherlock lui offrit un regard rassurant.

- Ça fait partie du « comment », souffla-t-il.

- Oh.

John se détendit. Ils avaient tous les deux saisi depuis longtemps à quel point le « pourquoi » l'emportait sur le « comment ». Le premier ne concernait qu'eux. Eux, et seulement eux, deux rochers profondément enracinés dans le lit d'une rivière, immuables parmi les courants.

- Rassure-moi, Mrs Hudson ne sait pas, elle ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Je commençais à me demander... Il va falloir y aller doucement avec elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es mort depuis trois ans, officiellement, et elle n'a plus le cœur aussi solide que pendant sa jeunesse. Je préférerais éviter qu'elle nous fasse un infarctus.

- Ne la sous-estime pas, John. Elle peut encaisser bien pire, si tu te souviens bien.

- Tu es sûr de ça ?

- Crois-moi, elle survivra même à notre Reine, et ce n'est pas peu dire !

Ils lâchèrent les rênes. Ce fut le premier éclat de rire qu'il partagèrent depuis leurs retrouvailles. Et la pureté de l'instant fit briller ce lien que rien n'avait pu briser même en l'espace de trois ans.

././././

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, cette conversation vous satisfait-elle ? :) J'espère pouvoir écrir le prochain chapitre rapidement, mais hélas les études, vous connaissez... Qui plus est, ce sera sans doute encore un chapitre "d'introspection" dirons nous, donc plus long à écrire à mon sens. See You !<strong>


	6. Chapitre 5

**Whowhowhooo ! Merci pour vos reviews enthousiastes ! :D Il y a de là quoi remotiver n'importe qui même en cas de panne d'inspiration. Je suis contente que vous puissiez vous représenter clairement les scènes et les personnages, c'était mon souci principal en débutant cette fiction, et ça l'est toujours. J'essaie toujours de leur rester fidèle quoi qu'il arrive, même si quand on fait sa propre fiction on invente toujours un peu, puisque c'est quelque chose de personnel ;)**

**En parlant de ça je m'excuse pour avoir tant tardé pour ce nouveau chapitre. C'est que voyez-vous, je mets plus de temps pour écrire les chapitres de discussions, en ce moment… ça combiné avec mes études qui se densifient en cette période de l'année, vous imaginez bien que j'ai eu les yeux tirés récemment :P Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire, ou du moins de réfléchir activement à chacun de mes chapitres quand je suis confrontée au syndrome de la page blanche. Et au final vous avez ici l'équivalent de 10 pages Word alors que j'avais prévu un chapitre court ! O_o**

**J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas lassés entre temps, et que vous serez satisfait d'un chapitre ou encore une fois je délaisse l'action (mais les choses devraient beaucoup bouger dans les prochains).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 5<span>_

John vécut les heures suivantes comme un spectateur dont la conscience se serait assoupie au fil des minutes, éprouvant la sensation unique d'assimiler chaque mot, chaque souffle, et restant pourtant détaché du monde matériel, comme s'il n'avait été lui-même qu'une inspiration suspendue dans l'air. Plus que toute parole, il capta chaque geste de Sherlock dès l'instant où la main de celui-ci se posa lentement sur la poignée. Plus lentement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Ses yeux s'étaient ensuite fixés sur la plaque du 221b, et John avait compris.

_Il est de retour. Chez nous._

Le temps semblait décidément avoir sa volonté propre, au sein de cet appartement. John eut l'impression que les retrouvailles avec Mrs Hudson ne durèrent pas plus d'une minute, alors qu'elles furent tellement plus longues... Ses souvenirs de la scène défilaient derrière ses paupières en accéléré. Elle avait pleuré sous le choc bien sûr, aussi prévenants furent-ils, et avait embrassé Sherlock un certain nombre de fois, le blâmant et le remerciant autant qu'elle le put. Quels furent ses mots exacts, John ne s'en souvenait plus, l'image ayant été ici plus forte que n'importe quel discours. Mais avant qu'ils ne montent à l'étage, il s'était lui aussi retrouvé dans les bras de leur logeuse. Et il comprit alors que Sherlock n'était pas le seul à rentrer à la maison.

La seconde suivante, ils se tenaient tous deux au centre du salon. Sherlock était d'une immobilité stupéfiante, seuls ses yeux montrant signe de vie par leur inspection minutieuse de chaque coin de la pièce.

- Tu n'as presque rien touché, en fait.

- J'ai bien dû faire un peu de ménage comme tu t'en doutes, mais... Non, en effet, je n'ai pas déplacé grand chose.

John s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre où reposait la canne qu'il avait oubliée lorsqu'il était sorti sur un coup de tête pour flâner dans les rues, et qu'il avait amèrement regrettée par la suite lorsque sa jambe s'était rappelée à son bon souvenir. John constata alors qu'elle ne s'était plus manifestée depuis l'incident à l'usine désaffectée. Le brun n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Ça va ? Demanda John qui avait pour une fois l'impression de savoir exactement tout ce qui pouvait se dérouler au travers des rouages de l'esprit de son colocataire.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec stoïcisme.

John se mit à contempler la pièce à son tour. Fascinant la façon dont un lieu pouvait vous paraître si différent à l'instant même où une tierce personne en franchissait le seuil.

_Et maintenant, quoi ? La vie reprend son cours ? L'agence Baker Street, comme au bon vieux temps ? En sommes- nous au moins capables ?_

Sherlock s'avança enfin, d'un pas lent mais assuré, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Trois ans ne devraient pas pouvoir s'effacer aussi simplement, et pourtant, lui plus que tout autre, parvenait à relancer le cours des choses comme un horloger réparant une montre cassée. Ses pupilles bleues acier ne laissaient échapper aucun détail tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, désormais vierge de toute expérience chimique douteuse ou de morceaux de cadavres provenant de la morgue de Barts, avant de revenir sur ses pas, ses lèvres ne desserrant pas.

John ne lui réclama pas son attention, ni même un quelconque dialogue. Il savait que Sherlock lui parlerait encore, en temps et en heure. Il savait aussi qu'il devait le laisser reprendre connaissance de cet environnement qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis tout ce temps et qui pourtant restait encore si familier. Il se contenta seulement de suivre son parcours serein, sachant très bien que toute discussion serait inutile pour le moment.

Le brun ne fit rien paraître, et pourtant, John ne put manquer en quelques occasions certaines attitudes corporelles - volontaires ou inconscientes ? - qui valaient plus que milles mots. Un doigt glissant délicatement sur le bord de la table, une main s'attardant un peu trop sur chaque battant de porte, un regard plus pénétrant encore lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre conservée en l'état, quoi que poussiéreuse.

Il ne lui avait donc pas menti en affirmant qu'il parvenait à se faire une idée de ce qu'avaient pu être ces trois ans pour lui. Même s'il le taisait, John put le lire distinctement dans chacun de ses gestes : Baker Street lui avait manqué.

Il ignorait le temps qu'ils dépensèrent ainsi en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils retournèrent au salon que Sherlock ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- John, tu as rangé mon violon ?

S'il ne s'attendait certes pas à reprendre de manière frontale leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée, le médecin devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas vu venir cette question.

- Oui. Dans ma chambre. Je ne l'ai pas touché, mais c'était juste pour... Hum...

_Pourquoi, au juste ?_

Peut-être parce que de toutes les possessions hétéroclites du détective, son violon était celle qu'il affectionnait le plus. Plus que tous les autres objets, John voyait l'instrument comme une sorte de second confident pour Sherlock quand lui n'était pas là, ou plutôt lorsqu'il ne désirait pas lui dévoiler ses pensées les plus intimes, ce qui en avait donc fait un trésor inestimable après la chute. Et plus que tout, il rappelait au blond les nombreux récitals improvisés de son colocataire. Si certains s'étaient parfois révélés impromptus au beau milieu de la nuit, d'autres demeuraient parmi les souvenirs les plus apaisants vécus au sein du 221b. Après une dispute, ou une affaire harassante voire même hautement dangereuse, Sherlock avait pris l'habitude de jouer certains airs qu'il avait rapidement identifiés comme les préférés de John, et ils n'avaient alors plus le besoin de mettre des mots sur quoi que ce soit. Les notes claires et gracieuses émanant des cordes leur suffisaient.

Embarrassé par sa réponse balbutiée qui n'avait que peu de sens, John s'élança dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre pour récupérer le précieux coffret renferment l'instrument qui n'en avait pas été extrait depuis trop longtemps.  
>Quand il redescendit, Sherlock se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, la béquille de métal reposant entre ses mains serrées. John se gela sur place. Le brun, bien que l'ayant parfaitement entendu, ne fit pas le moindre geste, les yeux fixés sur la canne comme s'ils ne pouvaient s'en détourner. Son regard n'avait plus rien de celui de l'observateur froid et détaché de tout.<p>

- Sherlock ?

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de tourner la tête en direction de la lumière extérieure que filtraient les carreaux.

- Je t'ai blessé.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un fait, comme tous ceux qu'il s'appliquait chaque jour à décortiquer pour leur faire exprimer la vérité. John sentit le changement dans la voix grave de son ami, et sa gorge se serra.

- Et bien, techniquement tu m'as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, s'efforça-t-il de dire d'un ton qu'il espérait détendu, et le fait que tu sois en vie étant nettement plus réjouissant que le contraire, je pense qu'on peut considérer que tu devrais cesser de t'en faire à ce sujet. Qui plus est, ajouta-il en faisant un pas en avant, je ne boîte plus, depuis toute à l'heure.

- Je ne parlais pas que de ta jambe, réplica lentement le brun en faisant fi de la légèreté de la réponse.

- Je sais.

Sherlock se retourna enfin, son masque de froideur soufflé par la culpabilité.

- Je ne voulais pas ça.

- Moi non plus.

L'aîné déposa alors l'étui sur la table avant de se rapprocher de Sherlock pour s'emparer de l'appui qui l'avait supporté durant ces trois ans.

- Mais je te voulais vivant, et au final, c'est là l'important. Et tu as dit toi-même que si tu le pouvais, tu ne reviendrais pas sur tes décisions.

- Je l'ai dit. Mais étrangement, ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer à partir de maintenant, mais ce qu'il s'est passé avant ne changera pas.

- Comment c'était ?

- De quoi ?

- Ces trois ans, comment c'était ? Je peux déduire les choses John, je peux en lire beaucoup rien qu'en fixant cette canne, mais je préfère être sûr… De ce que j'ai fait.

L'estomac de John se noua.

Son cœur était meurtri, mais qu'en était-il de celui de Sherlock pour qu'il en vienne à lui poser de telles questions, lui l'être qui excluait tout doute de ses raisonnements ? Ils n'avaient pas vécu ces années de la même manière. Leur douleur n'avait peut-être pas été identique, pourtant John vit dans les yeux de Sherlock ce qu'il n'avait que trop vu dans son propre reflet durant ces derniers mois, et cela le brûlait comme de l'acide.

Sherlock n'avait pas bronché sous ses coups de poing. Mais qu'avait-il alors contenu en lui ? Si leurs places avaient été échangées, aurait-il été capable d'en faire autant ?

_Comment furent ces trois années ? Comme un enfer, mais sans flammes._

Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire ça. Pas maintenant qu'il se tenait là, en face de lui, pas après tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que John ne pouvait faire décemment, c'était lui mentir. Alors il reformula sa pensée avec d'autres mots, sans doute encore plus vrais.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Sherlock demeura à court de parole.

- Comment c'était pour toi, Sherlock ?

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

La situation était tellement unique que John ne put, après quelques secondes passées dans le silence, que sentir son cœur se réchauffer.

- C'est vrai… Que ferais-tu sans ton blogueur ?

Sherlock sourit à cette remarque, reprenant peu à peu l'attitude usuelle qui était la sienne.

- S'il ne s'est pas lassé entre temps, il se peut que j'aie quelques histoires à lui raconter.

En guise de réponse, John reposa sa canne devenue inutile dans un angle de la pièce et s'installa sur son fauteuil qui faisait face au siège qui désormais ne serait plus vide.

- Je pense qu'il largement assez attendu.

./././././

Le cerveau de John était en ébullition. Non pas que l'histoire fut difficile à comprendre, car comme le disait parfois Sherlock, les plus grands mystères sont souvent en réalité constitués de faits bien trop simples, mais l'ex-soldat se sentait déconcerté par ce récit qui démentait tout ce que la fatalité de la solitude l'avait contraint à croire depuis la mort présumée du plus jeune. Il lui exposa les faits avec clarté. Il avait anticipé la menace de Moriarty bien avant de le rejoindre sur le toit, et avait agi en conséquence. La complicité de Molly (la fidèle et transparente Molly) avait été un atout précieux. Oubliée par le criminel consultant, elle avait été l'élément idéal sur lequel Sherlock avait pu s'appuyer pour simuler une mort parfaite, même aux yeux du réseau criminel. John buvait ses paroles, abasourdi par la dextérité par laquelle il s'était fait berné.

Une simple histoire d'angle de vue.

Un point de chute qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Un camion adroitement bien placé sur le bord de la chaussée.

Une ampoule de sang brisée sur le sol.  
>Une simple balle pour compresser l'artère axillaire.<p>

Un corps à fournir pour les funérailles…

A croire que disparaître du monde n'avait pas été plus difficile que de changer de trottoir. Cette chaîne d'événements reliés par une froide logique avait cependant perdu de son importance dès l'instant où Sherlock avait énoncé les raisons de sa disparition.

_Au fond, qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il ait amorti sa chute, ou se soit servi d'un mannequin ou ait appris à voler ? Qu'est-ce que ça change pour nous ?_

Sherlock paraissait avoir perçu chaque chuchotement de ses pensées, car son récit, bien que détaillé, s'avéra des plus brefs. Ils avaient pour l'heure des choses plus inquiétantes à prendre en considération.

- Aujourd'hui, continua le brun après avoir étendu ses jambes de tout leur long, j'en suis à un point où l'on peut considérer que je n'ai presque plus besoin de me cacher de qui que ce soit.

- Presque ?

- Les tabloïds se sont lassés de moi, certes, mais il est évident que pour beaucoup je reste l'escroc le plus remarqué de ces dernières années. Mais ma notoriété étant retombée, c'est le moment idéal pour nettoyer finalement mon nom. Je n'ai pas fait que traquer les plus proches « assistants » de Moriarty pendant ces trois années. J'en ai aussi profité pour rassembler un ensemble de preuves suffisamment concrètes et infaillibles de façon à remettre les choses au clair.

- Chose que la police aurait pu faire elle-même si elle s'était donnéé la peine de faire un travail complet, grommela John.

Sherlock esquissa un maigre sourire en opinant du chef.

- Certes, mais comme tu le sais, ils ne me portaient pas vraiment dans leur cœur.

- Lestrade l'aurait fait s'il l'avait pu.

- Lestrade est seul au milieu d'un troupeau qui ne pense pas et qui a préféré le mettre au tiroir. Mais cela ne change pas grand-chose, je pense avoir tout ce qu'il me faut pour pouvoir recommencer à travailler en paix ainsi que pour démonter la fausse identité de « Richard Brook », quoique j'aimerais bien mettre la main sur d'autres documents précieux qui laissent supposer le travail commun de Moran et Moriarty. J'ai quelques… « agents » qui recherchent sa planque éventuelle pour ça, et me communiquent par Molly tout ce qui s'apparente à une nouvelle information.

- Concernant ce Moran, l'interrompit John qui savait que la conversation dérivait vers leur réel souci du moment, est-ce que tu peux enfin m'expliquer de qui il s'agit ? Mis à part le fait que ce soit un taré qui sait très bien se servir d'un flingue ou d'un fusil.

Sherlock releva ses mains jointes en imitation de prière jusqu'à son menton.

- Le colonel Sebastian Moran. Enfin, ex-colonel. Exclu de l'armée pour des raisons qui demeurent obscures même si les mots « comportement déviant » reviennent souvent dans tous les renseignements que j'ai pu obtenir. Tireur d'élite et bon stratège, il a préféré se tourner vers l'activité criminelle après la fin de sa carrière militaire. Sécurité, tueur à gage, bref, je te laisse imaginer toutes les possibilités s'offrant à un homme de sa compétence. Il n'a pas tardé à devenir important, et au final, il semblerait que Moriarty ait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Moran est devenu son « homme-à-tout-faire », son agent principal pour le sale boulot, mais aussi son bras droit. La mort de Moriarty l'a propulsé à la tête de son royaume.

- Donc… Si j'ai bien compris, nous avons eu affaire toute à l'heure au deuxième homme le plus dangereux de Londres ?, résuma John en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Tu peux dire le premier maintenant, mais tu as saisi l'idée. Durant ces trois ans, Moran a été mon principal problème. S'il n'égale pas Moriarty, il reste quelqu'un d'intelligent. Et s'il y avait bien une personne qui devait ignorer que j'étais en vie, c'était lui. Mais il s'est toujours montré minutieux et efficace pour chacune de ses missions. Et il faut croire que malgré toutes mes précautions, son bon sens lui a soufflé que je n'étais peut-être pas mort ce jour là, à l'hôpital. Dès qu'il a commencé à avoir des doutes, il a bien sûr tout fait pour me trouver dans le but évident de me faire la peau, puisqu'il estime que je suis responsable de la mort de Moriarty.

L'horreur qu'évoquait en lui la pensée même que Sherlock ait pu être traqué durant un certain laps de temps glaça l'échine du médecin.

- Mon Dieu Sherlock, depuis combien de temps te court-il après ?

- Six mois. Il n'a cependant eu la réelle confirmation de ma survie qu'il y a deux-trois mois. J'aurais dû me montrer plus méfiant encore. Rassure-toi, je ne me suis pas rué devant sa porte.

John ravala un soupir.

_Tout seul. Il a encore fait ça tout seul._

Le simple fait que le corps de Sherlock aurait pu être retrouvé dans un caniveau, la tempe percée d'une balle, le rendait malade.

- J'ai toujours réussi à me faufiler, même si… Eh bien, disons qu'à partir du jour où il savait que j'étais en vie, les choses se sont compliquées.

- Compliquées ?

- Moran est quelqu'un d'extrêmement déterminé. C'est même là ce qui le rend fort. Ça et le fait que, comme Moriarty, il n'a aucune hésitation quand il s'agit de tuer quelques pantins au passage. Et plutôt que de me chercher, il a préféré faire en sorte que je me montre.

- C'est-à-dire ? Je ne te suis pas.

Sherlock le fixa d'une manière étrange. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et pourtant les muscles de ses épaules semblaient s'être tendus.

- Je suppose qu'il t'arrive encore d'écouter les nouvelles. Il y a quelques mois a débuté une série de meurtres commis avec la précision d'un soldat surentraîné.

John sentit ses entrailles se tordre d'effroi à mesure que les mots de Sherlock prenaient tout leur sens, et que le souvenir du tag géant de l'usine explosait dans sa conscience.

- Oh mon Dieu…

Sherlock se tut, lui laissant le temps de digérer l'information et toutes ses implications.

- Sherlock, ne me dis pas que toutes ces personnes ont été tuées pour que tu…

Le brun ne lui répondit pas dans l'instant.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, Moran est extrêmement déterminé. Je l'ai sous-estimé sur ce point, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas prévu tout ce qu'il s'est produit par la suite.

John demeurait muet de stupeur. Un silence avec lequel Sherlock ne fut pas à l'aise.

- Je ne me suis pas montré, pas plus que je n'ai pu éviter les meurtres. Il sait lui aussi exactement comment se cacher. Nous cherchions tous deux à débusquer l'autre, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de faire des victimes au passage. Et il laissait trop peu d'informations derrière lui pour que je puisse aider à l'incriminer publiquement, en tant que « faux génie ».

Sherlock Holmes se targuait de ne jamais se soucier des victimes auxquelles il venait ou tentait de venir en aide. Et pourtant, contrairement à son colocataire, John n'était que trop conscient de son regard qui trahissait le regret et la culpabilité.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, dit-il simplement, sachant très bien que la vérité parlait à travers lui.

Le brun le considéra avec un regard surpris.

- Etrange. N'importe qui m'aurait sans doute reproché tous ces meurtres.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, et les personnes que tu cites auraient tort. C'est trop facile d'accuser quelqu'un parce qu'il est simplement en vie, alors que l'unique responsable n'est qu'un malade en liberté. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais rien fait pour arrêter ça. L'important, c'est d'empêcher qu'il continue.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, mais hocha la tête, un mince sourire apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres. John savait bien qu'il s'agissait là d'un remerciement soulagé et muet.

- Toujours est-il que sa tactique ne payait pas. Disons que j'étais sur le point de me révéler puisque cela semblait être le bon moment et qu'il n'y aurait sans doute que ça pour le stopper. Mais il m'a pris de court, en faisant ce que je craignais le plus. Aujourd'hui même.

Il ne poursuivit pas plus loin mais John n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre.

- Moi ?

Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau. Le soldat sentait ses tempes battre le rythme de son cœur.

- Il comptait probablement te laisser mort au beau milieu de cette usine, mais dès qu'il m'a vu débarquer, il a jugé préférable de sa rabattre sur la cible qui le faisait saliver depuis des mois

- Eh bien… Une chance que tu sois arrivé à temps pour m'empêcher de finir en passoire, dit John avec un petit rire nerveux.

Sherlock n'en ria pas. Il était plus sérieux que la mort.

- Moran s'est montré méticuleux une fois encore. J'ai bien failli ne pas vous trouver à temps.

Ses doigts tendus se replièrent sur eux même. John pouvait accomplir une lecture parfaite de ce geste. _J'ai eu peur aujourd'hui. Plus que jamais depuis des années. J'ai presque échoué. J'ai failli te faire défaut, et je ne le supporte pas._

- Mais tu nous as trouvés.

- J'aurais pu arriver en retard.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas été. Cesse donc ce genre de réflexions, ce n'est pas ton style, ça ne te va pas.

Le cadet haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Et mon style d'après toi, c'est… ?

- Envoyer bouler tous ceux se montrant un peu trop lents d'esprit pour ton grand intellect, retourner le col de ton manteau, et filer droit dans le mur pour mettre au trou ce genre de salauds qui trainent en ville.

- Je ne fonce pas droit dans le mur, je ne fais que réagir en conséquence des faits qui me sont proposés.

- Chez toi, ça veut dire foncer dans le mur. Tout ce qu'il faut pour entretenir sa santé !

- Dit le médecin irréprochable qui ne prend jamais de risques.

- Il faut bien te surveiller, non ?

- Et quand je dis « dangereux », qui est donc le premier à rappliquer ?

Nouveau sourire partagé.

- Je sais, je suis stupide par moment.

- La vérité éclaterait enfin ?

- Tais-toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux.

Le regard de Sherlock pétillait de nouveau, soutenu par son sourire discret mais impertinent. Il se leva d'un bond, les mains toujours jointes, pour se mettre face à la cheminée.

_C'est comme si rien n'avait bougé. Bon sang, j'avais besoin de ça. J'ai besoin de ça._

- Quoi qu'il en soit, les mailles se resserrent. Moran est blessé, il faut en profiter. Surtout que maintenant qu'il m'a vu, il risque de devenir impulsif. M'accompagneras-tu à Scotland Yard demain ?

- Où tu veux.

Sherlock désamorça le silence qui s'en suivit en s'approchant de son étui à violon reposant toujours sur la table. Il l'ouvrit avec une délicatesse dont John ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve. Ses doigts n'auraient pas été plus précautionneux s'ils avaient effleuré du cristal. Ils le furent encore plus en caressant le bois vernis du précieux instrument resté muet trop longtemps.

- Tu vas faire ton grand retour là-bas, alors ? Faire une rentrée remarquée, là je te reconnais. Tu es conscient que Lestrade va tomber de sa chaise ?

- Je serais ravi d'immortaliser ce moment sur mon téléphone.

- Il sera content de te revoir.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule, bien sûr qu'il le sera.

- N'était-il pas le premier à se plaindre de mes méthodes « envahissantes » ? Questionna Sherlock avec son rictus moqueur.

- Et le premier réjoui à voir ses affaires résolues.

- C'est vrai. Mais au-delà de l'entrée remarquée, comme tu dis, il s'agit surtout de mettre la police au boulot. Si je ne sais pas où est Moran actuellement, ce serait idiot de ne pas leur faire part de mes propres infos, et mieux vaut éviter qu'il ne recommence une série de meurtres.

- Mais tu t'es découvert, maintenant. Ne va-t-il pas arrêter tout ça ?

- Il pourrait y avoir pris goût, le connaissant. S'il ne le fait pas, c'est après moi qu'il courra. Et si je deviens le poisson, mieux vaut que la police soit là à la réception. Mais Moran reste malin… Il ne m'attaquera pas de front à Baker Street, du moins pas pour le moment. Il va falloir le chercher.

- Et tu penses qu'ils t'écouteront ? A part Lestrade, je veux dire.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai de quoi me permettre de revenir sans me faire traiter de menteur à chaque coin de rue. Qui plus est, si je ne me trompe pas, Mycroft a dû récemment s'entretenir autour d'une tasse de thé avec quelques amis ayant de l'influence sur les médias. Deux ou trois articles devraient voir le jour d'ici demain. La priorité ici, c'est Moran.

D'un geste fluide, il installa la base de son violon sur sa clavicule, le bout de ses doigts jouant déjà avec les chevilles pour le réaccorder.

John sentait sa respiration s'apaiser dans l'anticipation d'entendre enfin les cordes vibrer.

- Tu as une idée de comment faire pour le retrouver ?

- Quelques-unes.

De faibles pizzicatos retentirent sous la pression de son pouce et de son index, vérifiant la justesse, se refamiliarisant avec la tenue de l'instrument. Les doigts de sa main gauche s'étiraient déjà en guise d'un échauffement gracile. Puis il s'empara de l'archet qu'il tapissa de colophane avant de s'immobiliser tout à fait, tournant le dos à John.

- Ça pourrait être dangereux… commença-t-il.

- Et ?

Sherlock pivota lentement sur ses talons. John le fixait d'un air à la fois concentré et réprobateur, les sourcils arqués.

_N'ose même pas. N'essaie même pas de me laisser derrière, Sherlock. Nous sommes tous les deux embarqués là dedans, comme nous l'avons toujours été. Je te tuerai vraiment de mes mains si tu me refais un coup pareil !_

Les lèvres fines de Sherlock s'étirèrent de nouveau.

- Non, rien. Un chinois après, ça te tente ?

- Si tu paies, j'accepte.

- Deal.

Les crins de l'achet se déposèrent finalement sur les cordes grises. Un son pur et d'une précision merveilleuse dissipa les dernières bribes de tension qui les cernaient encore. La pièce se remplit progressivement d'une musique que John ne connaissait pas. Composition originale ? Qu'importe. Sherlock jouait. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Ce lieu redevenait le foyer qu'il avait été.

_Bon sang, tu m'as manqué._

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent au gré d'un rythme calme mais entraînant, à la fois reposant et revigorant. Si les notes avaient été des mots, ils se seraient tellement dits.

-Sherlock.

La musique s'évanouit dans un soupir.

- Promets-moi de ne plus partir. Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras plus derrière toi comme tu l'as fait, promets-moi que tout ça n'arrivera plus jamais. S'il-te-plait.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il s'agissait là de ce genre de promesses dont on ne peut être sûre qu'elles seront tenues. Et pourtant, elle était aussi de celles qu'on ne peut jamais ignorer. Des mots d'une absurdité parfaite.

Sherlock se détourna de la fenêtre dont il s'était approché. John ne voyait que ses yeux qui parlaient pour tout le reste.

- Promis.

././././././

* * *

><p><strong>Zoouh ! Un petit chapitre pour ce 221b dans lequel on aimerait tous bien vivre tellement on s'y sent bien rien qu'en l'imaginant. Avis ?<strong>

**Ah, et avant que vous me posiez la question, non je n'ai pas fait John se souvenir immédiatement de Moran, parce que comprenez qu'entre le retour de Sherlock et tout le reste, je ne suis pas certaine que vous feriez le lien tout de suite à sa place ;) **

**Laterz !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Je crois que j'ai battu mon record de retard de publication pour cette fiction avec mon temps de rédaction pour ce chapitre ! (frappez-moi, je ne mérite que ça !)**

**Le fait est qu'entre les études, ma nature flemmarde, ma grosse panne d'inspiration du moment, et une certaine difficulté que m'ont posée certains détails, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'y mettre à proprement parler.**

**Mais voilà enfin la suite. Sachez qu'en réalité, si j'ai mis tant de temps, c'est parce que j'ai écrit deux chapitres à la suite au lieu d'un, étant donné que je comptais publier tout ça en un seul, mais il faut dire que 23 pages Word ça commence à faire beaucoup, je me suis donc dit qu'il fallait se résoudre à couper le tout en deux (ce qui m'a dérangé un peu car je voulais vraiment que les événements s'enchaînent). Si ce chapitre vous parait « un peu vide » donc, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, étant donné que « l'action » que j'avais promise auparavant se déroulera dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Bah ! ça vous fera un peu de suspens, et moi moins de stress, étant donné que j'ai maintenant un chapitre en réserve… Que je ne publierai pas tout de suite, vous vous en doutez bien, ce serait trop facile ! ;-P (je sais mon sadisme n'a d'égal que ma lenteur dans le travail).**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>

**Elavyre : Thank you pour tes deux reviews ! Argh oui, j'ai beau me relire, il y a toujours des fautes qui m'échappent… So sorry ! Je suis en général à cheval sur l'orthographe, mais depuis quelques temps ma vision d'aigle se fatigue (sur des bêtises en plus). Et je suis trop secrète en général pour demander des betas (c'est idiot je sais, mais je suis juste trop flemmarde pour demander quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un). Bref un jour je ferais une relecture globale (traite moi d'auteur irresponsable je ne mérite que ça !). En tout cas, merci pour les compliments, et nooon, bien sûr ce n'est pas la fin ;-)**

**seirarah : wow, une longue review comme ça, ça fait vraiment plaisir à la pauvre auteure que je suis ! :D Merci beaucoup vraiment, je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant.**

**ARnoFool : merci beaucoup ! Le nombre de chapitres restants ? hum, et bien avec moi il est toujours difficile de savoir, étant donné que la quantité de texte au final ne correspond pas toujours à l'idée que je m'en faisais au départ. Mais je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'après celui là, il n'y en aura plus que 2, éventuellement 3 _(épilogue or not épilogue…)_**

**TheLauloo : merci ! C'est très gentil de ta part de me faire de la pub auprès de tes amies ;-)**

**Egwene Al' Vere & tsuyoshi : merci à vous deux ! Oh, impatients de voir le Yard hein ? _Well…_ Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas toujours se fier à ce qu'un auteur de fanfics fait dire aux personnages ? _*ricanement morbide*_**

**Ninfea di Luna : merciii ! Voici donc la fameuse suite !**

* * *

><p><strong>Sur ceux, désolée pour cette longue introduction, voici la suite sans plus tarder !<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 6<span>_

Au sein de leur duo, John n'avait jamais été le plus apte aux déductions et à l'interprétation des détails les plus insignifiants. Et pourtant, lorsque ses jambes s'immobilisèrent après être sorti de sa chambre, la pensée fut aussi brève et précise qu'un éclair.

Silencieux, il fixait ses pieds encore nus au contact d'un sol qui aurait dû être froid, mais qui dégageait cependant une faible et douce chaleur se diffusant jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. L'image fugace d'une silhouette élancée se tenant silencieusement devant sa porte durant plusieurs minutes se dessina sur sa rétine, et malgré toute sa certitude quant à cette conclusion, il ne sut quelle explication exacte en tirer. Sherlock s'était tenu là, à l'entrée de sa chambre, interdit et immobile, sans doute en proie à une hésitation peu commune qui l'avait empêché d'en franchir le seuil.

Etait-il resté là une minute ? Une heure ? Etait-il parti à l'instant, ou bien un peu plus tôt ?

Combien de phrases avait-il ressassées pour au final s'esquiver en ne laissant derrière lui que la simple ombre de son passage ?

Combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant que lui et John n'osent aborder ces mots tus aux coins des portes ?

_Un jour viendra où peut-être l'on cessera de se taire. J'aimerais que ce jour arrive bientôt, mais je…_

D'un pas presque pressant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, impatient de retourner au salon, heureux comme jamais de savoir qu'il ne croiserait pas que son reflet dans le miroir trônant au-dessus de la cheminée.

Sa nuit avait été courte, et pourtant paisible. Il aurait préféré ne pas dormir. Comment avait-il pu y arriver après tout ça ? Si Sherlock ne l'avait pas contraint avec ses arguments implacables, il serait sans doute resté éveillé la nuit entière, les yeux rivés sur lui et sur chaque chose pouvant s'apparenter à une preuve irréfutable de son retour. La pensée pouvait paraître risible, mais il serait allé jusqu'à passer la nuit devant sa porte.

Il n'en eut pas besoin. Les ordres verbaux à peines subtiles de Sherlock n'ayant eu que peu d'effet, celui-ci avait proposé de manière tacite une solution qui permit non seulement au médecin de s'accrocher à la réalité à la fois violente et magnifique de sa présence, mais aussi d'atteindre cette région du royaume de Morphée où les cauchemars ne troublaient aucun sommeil. Il ne lui avait suffi que d'empoigner son archet. Une fois encore, tout dialogue fut superflu. John était resté assis sur le sofa, son regard ne se détachant jamais du plus jeune et de ses gracieux mouvements de bras, jusqu'à ce qu'en fin, à Dieu savait quelle heure, un voile de somnolence ne recouvre ses yeux. La mélodie s'était alors faite plus doucereuse, plus lente, plus efficace qu'une berceuse. Et Sherlock parlait à travers ces notes. _Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. Va dormir._

Et il le fit. Il ne sut s'il était resté des heures ou à peine quelques minutes à sonder le fil de cette journée, de ces mois, de ces années. Le violon avait chanté jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Peut-être aurait-il dû se sentir coupable pour eux deux, mais après une rapide délibération, il jugea que le voisinage était le dernier de leurs soucis.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au salon, Sherlock buvait déjà son café (_noir, deux sucres_), assis à la table avec un journal entre les mains. Il n'esquissa pas un geste à l'arrivée de John, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de le saluer par un « bonjour » dans lequel se discernait presque un certain entrain. John ne fut pas sûr de lui avoir répondu, mais quoi qu'il en fût, Sherlock ne releva pas.

- Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?, s'enquit le blond.

- Quelques minutes.

_Menteur._

John sentit son visage se fendre d'un sourire, avant de se laisser aller à un petit rire nerveux. Cette fois-ci, Sherlock le considéra avec un regard déconcerté.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Rien, c'est juste que… Oh et bien, que mon meilleur ami, qui était encore mort hier matin, lit maintenant le journal en buvant le café comme si de rien n'était. A part ça tout va bien, tout est parfaitement normal !

Sherlock lui sourit furtivement à son tour, bien obligé de reconnaître que la situation devait paraître bien surréaliste pour tout esprit différent du sien.

- Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, on reprend les choses là où on les avait laissées ?

- As-tu une autre proposition à faire ?

Ce fut au tour de John de se montrer décontenancé. Comment Sherlock parvenait-il à faire abstraction de tout ça ?

_Je ne sais pas du tout comment gérer ça. Je ne sais pas si les choses peuvent redevenir exactement comme elles étaient avant. Je ne sais même pas si je le veux vraiment. En un sens, peut-être que nous devrions faire comme il le suggère. Mais depuis qu'il est parti, et surtout depuis qu'il est revenu, quelque chose a changé, qu'on le veuille ou non. Et ça me paralyse de ne plus savoir où on en est._

- Non, finit-il par répondre, le sérieux reprenant le pas sur lui. Mais je… Je sais pas quoi en penser, Sherlock, j'ai juste l'impression que… Bon sang, c'est absurde.

- Qu'est-ce qui est absurde ?

- Regarde-nous, dit-il en les englobant d'un geste du bras. Je n'arrive même pas à mettre les mots sur ce qu'il se passe, ne t'étonne donc pas si je me demande si tout peut vraiment redevenir comme avant.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Ce jeu de questions-réponses commençait à lui donner le tournis. Sherlock ne l'aidait pas. Il ne parvenait plus à raisonner.

_Parce que nous ignorons ce que nous ne nous disons pas. C'est à se demander lequel de nous deux à le plus peur. Et peur de quoi ? _

John se rapprocha de la table en appuyant ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise faisant face au brun toujours assis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant ma chambre, toute à l'heure ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Oh, je t'en prie, Sherlock. Je sais bien que tu considères mon cerveau de calibre moyen mais ne me fais pas cette offense.

La réponse ne vint pas, le détective se contentant de le fixer de son regard plus pénétrant que celui d'un aigle.

_Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça, un jour…_

Avec un rictus, l'aîné finit par reprendre.

- Regarde ça… Deux adultes incapables de se dire quoi que ce soit.

- John…

- Ça va.

Et c'était le cas. Tout allait bien. Ils étaient là, dans la même pièce.

_Peut-être que tout ce qu'il nous manque, c'est du temps. Mais trois ans, c'est déjà long._

- Tu sais, ce jour-là…

Nul besoin de préciser une date. Sherlock savait pertinemment de quel jour il était question.

- Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas dites.

La tasse que Sherlock venait à peine de porter à ses lèvres s'immobilisa en l'air avant de venir se reposer sur la table, rejoignant le journal, alors que le brun repoussait lentement sa chaise pour se mettre debout et réduire la distance entre eux deux, sans jamais lâcher John de ses yeux bleus aciers.

Les mots sortiraient-ils donc un jour ?

_Merde, John, trois ans c'était bien assez, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?_

Il déglutit, son esprit enchaînant les combinaisons de phrases qui se bousculaient à sa gorge désespérément nouée. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit à peine pour ne laisser s'échapper que le silence. Il croyait que chaque seconde était la bonne jusqu'à ce que la suivante lui prouve le contraire.

Une sonnerie retentit alors. Les phrases cessèrent d'affluer. Sherlock se détourna soudain. Et les paupières de John se fermèrent brièvement.

Un bref soupir lui échappa tandis que Sherlock s'emparait de son téléphone - différent de celui qui l'avait accompagné sur le toit – affichant la mine concentrée qui était a sienne lorsqu'un fait d'importance se présentait à lui. Une lueur traversa ses iris. Celle qui annonçait que Sherlock Holmes détenait le fil d'une piste qu'il espérait depuis longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna John en refoulant son dépit.

- Un message de Molly.

- Ah.

Evidemment. S'il se donnait encore la peine d'avoir un portable malgré sa « disparition », il s'en servait forcément pour communiquer avec ceux au courant de sa vraie situation. John ne put empêcher une certaine amertume de lui serrer le ventre en songeant que durant ces trois années il n'avait pas fait partie de ce répertoire.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc, changement de programme.

Il s'élança vers la porte pour se saisir de son écharpe et de son manteau, abandonnant toute idée de finir sa tasse de café.

- Un des membres de mon petit réseau aurait trouvé des infos sur la cachette de Moran et a confié tout cela à Molly. Il n'y a pas un seconde à…

- Minute, je croyais que la priorité c'était d'aller voir Scotland Yard.

- Ils viennent de passer au rang de seconde priorité. Mieux vaut aller les voir plus tard, avec ces nouvelles informations, si elles s'avèrent utiles. Prends ta veste, nous allons à Barts.

John resta cloué sur place, sa phase de réveil n'étant que partiellement entamée, et son estomac se révélant encore trop vide pour s'engager dans une de ces courses folles à travers la capitale anglaise.

- Je n'ai même pas pris mon café !, protesta-t-il par réflexe. On a bien deux minutes, non ?

Sherlock ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et lui fourra aussitôt son blouson sur les épaules en le poussant vers la porte.

- Tu le prendras au distributeur de l'hôpital.

- Mais…

- Et un paquet de chips avec ça.

- Je te déteste parfois, tu le sais ?

Sherlock lui renvoya un regard en coin accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil très explicite. _Bien sûr que non, tu en es incapable._

John tentait en vain de dissimuler un petit sourire alors qu'ils dévalaient tous deux les escaliers, Sherlock criant déjà à la porte de Mrs Hudson leur départ imminent sans s'attarder une seconde pour vérifier s'il avait été entendu. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait déjà sur la brise matinale.

- On peut à peine parler cinq minutes que le monde s'ébranle déjà alors que tu n'es revenu qu'hier.

- Ça t'a manqué ?

- Oh que oui.

- Le petit-déjeuner viendra après. On a tout notre temps.

_Ouais. Nous parlerons quand nous en aurons fini. On a le temps._

./././././

Le trajet en taxi fut de courte durée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital St Bartholomew, John sentit enfin la réalité le rattraper. La réalité d'une vie dont il avait été privé durant ces trois ans et qui venait recouvrir sa précédente existence morbide comme une marée dont l'horaire avait été fixé depuis bien longtemps par des forces le dépassant. C'était étrange. Improbable, comme il ne cessait jamais de se le répéter. Mais ça allait. Tout se remettait en place, de manière imperceptible et en si peu de temps. Il se sentait… Bien. Ils se sentaient bien tous les deux. Le revoilà, un pas derrière Sherlock, le manteau de celui-ci volant au rythme de sa marche, et lui se remettant à sa hauteur dès lors que la largeur des couloirs le lui permettait.

Molly leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un des laboratoires d'analyses du bâtiment. Curieusement, John n'appréhendais pas vraiment cette rencontre avec la légiste. En réfléchissant, il savait bien que la jeune femme serait celle qui aurait plus de mal à lui faire face et non l'inverse, ce qui l'aidait à ne pas se poser trop de questions. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire, et Sherlock étant de nouveau à ses côtés, comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir de toute façon ? Elle se sentirait assez coupable sans qu'il ait besoin d'en rajouter.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le labo (un de ceux que John avait rarement visité), Molly leur tournait le dos à l'autre bout de la large pièce illuminée par ses murs de baies vitrées faisant face à l'aile opposée de l'hôpital. Elle s'occupait en rangeant différentes verreries, son éternelle queue de cheval aux reflets châtains flottant sur sa blouse blanche.

- Bonjour Molly.

La jeune légiste sursauta, sa maladresse menaçant de réduire à l'état de simples morceaux les tubes d'essais qu'elle tenait alors.

- Sherlock, vous m'avez fait…

Ses talons avaient à peine achevé leur rotation que sa voix se brisa dans un nouveau sursaut lorsque ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le blond.

- John !

Molly eut alors le bon réflexe de déposer – un peu trop brusquement – les tubes sur une paillasse, ses doigts tremblant largement tandis que son corps s'agitait déjà, trahissant sa panique intérieure.

- Vous êtes là, donc… Vous… Sherlock, vous… Oh mon Dieu, je suis… Oh John, je suis tellement désolée !, balbutia-t-elle en s'avançant à un rythme inégal, ses pas révélant sa gêne et son hésitation quant à se rapprocher du médecin.

- Tout va bien, Molly, la rassura-t-il. Je sais bien ce qu'il vous a demandé, et pourquoi.

- Je… Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu vous dire, je… Oh John, vous allez bien ?

- Très bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, répondit Sherlock à sa place avec sa finesse et sa patience habituelles.

John leva les yeux au ciel, puis accorda un sourire tranquillisant à l'égard de Molly qui le fixait toujours d'un regard emplis d'inquiétude et de culpabilité.

- Détendez-vous Molly. Je vais bien, confirma l'ex-soldat.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, sa salive encore nettement coincée dans sa gorge.

- Euh, je… Je peux faire quelque chose, Sherlock ? Vous allez vous révéler au grand jour j'imagine, alors… En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Les sourcils de John et Sherlock se froncèrent au même instant.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous m'avez envoyé un texto, il y a à peine une demi-heure.

- Moi ? Non, pas du tout. Je n'aurais pas pu, j'ai perdu mon téléphone ce matin, justement. J'ai peur qu'on me l'ait volé dans les vestiaires.

- Quoi ?

John se savait afficher une mine des plus confuses, Sherlock se montrant tout aussi surpris.

- Mais alors comment se fait-il que ce soit votre nom qui…

Sa phrase resta en suspens. John n'eut que le temps de voir ses yeux s'agrandir d'effroi.

- A TERRE !

Ses mains fines mais puissantes s'étaient déjà agrippées aux bras de John et Molly, les écrasant au sol alors que des éclats de verre retombaient sur leur épaules. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri aigu, tandis que John se collait contre la paillasse la plus proche.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Moran, répondit simplement le brun, le visage plus ferme que jamais.

- Quoi ?

Les yeux clairs du médecin parcoururent avec frénésie l'ensemble de la pièce, ses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit, mais tous ses instincts militaires de survie en éveil. Puis il le vit. Ce point rouge et lumineux se reflétant contre une des éprouvettes posées sur une table voisine.

- Et merde !

- C'est lui qui nous a envoyé le message. Il a volé le téléphone de Molly pour nous attirer ici.

La mâchoire serrée, Sherlock tournait la tête de droite à gauche, son cerveau explorant déjà toutes les possibilités s'offrant à eux pour les sortir de ce piège. Il ne disait rien, mais John le voyait fulminer, comme un enfant se reprochant sa propre bêtise.

- Idiot, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. J'aurais dû prévoir qu'il tenterait un coup pareil même avec sa blessure. Il doit être plus affamé que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, bon sang ?

- John, passe-moi ton téléphone. Molly, appelez Lestrade avec. Dites-lui qu'un tireur est dans l'hôpital, la pressa-t-il.

La légiste opina du chef en réprimant le tremblement terrible qui secouait ses membres, son regard terrorisé ne cessant d'osciller entre Sherlock, John, et le téléphone de ce dernier. Une sonnerie étouffée retentit au creux de la poche du détective, qui s'empara d'un geste furtif et précis de son portable. Penché par-dessus son épaule, John put lire distinctement les lettres inscrites sur l'écran. Il eut l'impression que toute goutte de sang avait quitté son visage.

_« Sortez de votre planque d'ici dix minutes, ou j'abattrai une personne de cet hôpital chaque minute écoulée à partir de ce délais. »_

La langue de Sherlock claqua derrière la barrière de ses dents.

_L'enfoiré._

././././././

* * *

><p><strong>Pif paf pouf ! Avis ? (la suite viendra mes amis, elle viendra… je ne suis pas du genre à faire du chantage mais mon côté Moriartien me souffle que c'est tentant tout de même…)<strong>


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hellooooooooooooooow ! Pardonnez-moi pour ce temps de publication affreusement long (d'autant plus inexcusable que j'avais ce chapitre déjà rédigé) mais j'ai plusieurs explications, l'une d'entre elles étant le souci de mes études et aussi le fait que… Je n'ai pas avancé d'un iota pour la suite ! Affligeant ! Je voulais profiter de mon avance pour pouvoir me lancer dans l'écriture rapide du chapitre suivant celui-ci mais l'inspiration est tout bonnement partie en vacances ! C'est bien triste, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans chapitre après tout… Notez cependant qu'une fois arrivés au bout de celui-ci, vous m'en voudrez peut-être de l'avoir publié (sachant que la suite se résume à une page vierge pour le moment).**

**Je tiens à remercier ma toute nouvelle beta Evalyre pour la correction de ce chapitre. Ses pitites remarques ont été fort utiles :D**

**Et merci encore à vous chers lecteurs pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews qui font avancer !**

**Sur ce… *inspire* voici… Juste… Ne m'en voulez pas trop, ok ? Après tout, c'est vous qui l'avez voulu ce chapitre.**

**See you !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 7<span>_

- Sherlock ?

- On sort d'ici.

- Pour aller où ?

- Sur le toit. Il a peut être des complices qui surveillent chaque fenêtre du bâtiment inférieur. Si nous restons à ce niveau ou si nous descendons, il y a de fortes chances qu'on se fasse descendre. Même s'il est tout seul, essayer de descendre est trop dangereux vu la configuration des lieux. Un seul étage nous sépare du toit, si nous voulons lui faire face en attendant la police avec le moins de risque possible, c'est là qu'il faut aller.

John pâlit à l'évocation de ce lieu qu'il avait craint et maudit durant chacune de ses nuits.

_Oh non…_

- Sherlock…

Il fut coupé net par un geste brusque du bras de son ami lui tendant un revolver qu'il venait d'extraire de sa poche.

- Prends-le John. On a que le tien à disposition, j'ai perdu toutes mes munitions hier, à l'usine. Tu es le meilleur au tir, alors tiens-toi près à t'en servir.

L'instruction raviva la fibre martiale du blond, gommant sa panique pour ne laisser derrière elle que le soldat expérimenté à la détermination inébranlable.

_Je suis là pour ça. J'ai toujours été là pour ça. Sauf ce jour-là. Et ça n'arrivera plus._

- A trois, on se lance vers la sortie à droite, en restant derrière les tables. Et on court, jusqu'au toit.

John opina, tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration. A leurs côtés, Molly restait prostrée, les doigts crispés sur le portable qu'elle tenait.

- Molly, restez ici, ne bougez pas. Et appelez Lestrade ! Maintenant !

Elle réprima un sanglot, sortant enfin de la transe paniquée que ce tir avait déclenchée en elle. Elle se concentra sur le clavier, tandis que Sherlock répondait au message de leur chasseur.

_« Je sors. Sur le toit. Parlons un peu. »_

Sherlock dut sentir le regard interrogateur et inquiet que John posa sur lui, puisqu'il répondit immédiatement à sa question muette.

- Il viendra. Ce lieu à trop d'importance pour lui, et il ne résistera pas. Même en demeurant malin, il est devenu impulsif au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est me voir, en premier lieu. Sinon il ne serait pas ici, en ce moment.

_Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est ton cadavre. _

Sa prise se raffermit autour de son arme.

_Il ne l'aura pas._

Sherlock prit alors une profonde inspiration avant de planter son regard dans celui de John. Leurs lèvres s'animèrent silencieusement de concert pour entamer le décompte.

_Un._

_Deux._

_Trois._

Ils se décolèrent du sol d'un seul bond, le dos vouté derrière les paillasses leur servant d'écran contre les tirs de l'ex-colonel guettant chaque mouvement dans la pièce totalement exposée à la vue du bâtiment d'en face. Quand ils atteignirent le bord de la dernière table d'expérience, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'élancer à découvert contre la porte, qui s'ouvrit alors plus sous l'action conjointe de leurs épaules que de celle de leurs mains sur les poignées.

Porté par l'adrénaline, John entendit à peine une autre balle se ficher dans l'espace exact où ils s'étaient tenus durant le quart de seconde qu'il leur avait fallu pour ouvrir la porte. Le blond commençait à douter de l'affirmation de Sherlock selon laquelle Moran se montrerait enclin à les rejoindre sur le toit – abandonnant ainsi son avantage de tireur embusqué – étant donné la ferveur avec laquelle il tentait de mettre fin à leurs jours. Mais avaient-ils une autre option ?

_Ce type est bon. Lestrade a intérêt à se dépêcher !_

John n'avait pas couru ainsi depuis des mois, mais la crainte et l'excitation lui donnaient des ailes. Ils foncèrent comme des éclairs dans les couloirs tortueux de l'hôpital, ne jetant jamais un regard en arrière, se doutant que Moran était désormais à leurs trousses. Débouchant dans une cage d'escaliers, ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre en direction de ce toit qui représentait leur seule solution de repli.

_Va-t-il vraiment monter ? Ce serait idiot de sa part, non ? En même temps on pourrait dire que c'est idiot de venir ici pour nous tirer dessus, et ça ne nous empêche pas de le fuir. Pitié, faites que personne ne soit…_

Ses raisonnements ne faisaient que s'emmêler à mesure que ses pieds l'emmenaient encore plus haut. Finalement, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la porte métallique et grinçante puis débouchèrent dans l'air frais de la matinée. Instinctivement, ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux.

Le cerveau de John tournait à plein régime alors qu'il pointait son arme en direction de la porte.

- Et maintenant ?

- On s'éloigne de l'axe de la porte, ça nous évitera de recevoir une balle si jamais il décide de tirer derrière.

- Et ensuite ?

- On attend.

_Parfait. La situation n'est pas assez sombre comme cela, il faut en plus attendre cet exécuteur maniaque de la gâchette sur ce satané toit._

- On attend ? Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il ne vient pas tout seul ? Tu as dis qu'il aurait peut-être des complices.

- S'il en a, il ne s'en sert que pour nous empêcher de sortir de l'hôpital. Crois-moi, le connaissant, il viendra seul.

- Tu pensais qu'il ne tenterait rien aujourd'hui, alors comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr maintenant ?

- Parce qu'il était seul à l'usine, preuve qu'il ne voulait pas d'un complice dans ses pattes. C'est une vengeance personnelle, il ne veut personne d'autre que lui au centre du tableau.

Déglutissant bruyamment, John devait admettre que le raisonnement de Sherlock tenait la route. Cela ne rendait pas la situation moins délicate. Juste un peu moins désespérée, peut-être.

- Il va avoir une arme je suppose, remarqua John plus pour lui-même que pour Sherlock.

- Tu es armé aussi. Ça devrait l'empêcher de nous tirer dessus immédiatement.

- Comme c'est rassurant !

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

- Je sais.

_Nous sommes tous les deux, et il est seul. Ça n'arrivera pas._

Le temps d'attente leur sembla interminable. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, laissant le sifflement du vent comme unique source de bruit. John pouvait entendre distinctement chacun des battements de son cœur. Les secondes semblaient se transformer en minute. Intérieurement, John priait pour que Lestrade et ses hommes débarquent dans les plus brefs délais. Il détestait être sur ce toit. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, et pourtant être là, sur ce lieu qui fut à l'origine de trois années de calvaire provoquait chez lui une réaction de rejet presque physique. S'imposant le calme froid du soldat, il resserra son emprise sur le revolver qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Sa conscience n'était plus que le faible tic-tac d'une horloge imaginaire.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin, avec une lenteur toute calculée. John devinait la présence d'un homme derrière son battant. La première chose qui s'en extirpa fut un avant-bras dont la main tenait une arme semblable à la sienne, pointée dans leur direction sans aucune hésitation.

- Je suppose qu'il serait inutile de nous menacer de nos armes étant donné l'impasse dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Mais vous ne m'en voudrez pas de garder cette précaution, j'imagine ?

La posture de John flancha au salut du nouvel arrivant.

_Cette voix… Où est-ce que… _

Lorsqu'enfin leur prédateur se détacha de la porte pour leur faire face, John sentit comme un pic de glace percer le fond de son estomac.

- Bien le bonjour, John !

Le blond eut l'impression que ses os se liquéfiaient quand la vision de cet homme assis sur un banc de cimetière le frappa plus fortement que ne l'aurait fait un coup de massue.

- … Vous ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sherlock semblait définitivement perdu, ses yeux allant et venant entre les deux anciens membres de l'armée britannique.

John de son côté, demeurait muet, assommé par l'image de cet homme qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir, qui plus est certainement pas dans un tel contexte.

_Sebastian._

Il revoyait la scène avec une netteté effroyable. Celle-ci se superposa avec les explications que lui avait fournies Sherlock à Baker Street.

_Le colonel Sebastian Moran._

- Ravi de voir que vous vous rappelez de moi, Docteur. J'ai l'impression que vous vous portez bien mieux depuis là fois où nous avons eu cette petite conversation au cimetière.

Un rictus malsain déforma le visage anguleux du criminel vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir sombre. Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Moran le fixait d'un regard aussi froid que la lame d'une épée.

- Oh, cela vous surprendrait-il, Holmes ? Vous ne vous attendiez donc pas à ce que je m'intéresse à votre cher ami si tôt, hein ? Que j'ose l'approcher pour avoir une discussion sympathique avec lui ne vous a même pas effleuré, n'est-ce pas ? Songez à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais été d'une humeur massacrante ce jour-là…

Sherlock demeura aussi figé qu'une statue, comme pétrifié après le passage d'un blizzard.

Un petit rire de délectation s'échappa de la gorge de Moran.

- Oh ! Vous verriez votre tête ! C'est merveilleux… Ça fait quoi de savoir que vous auriez été impuissant si j'avais décidé de m'amuser ?

- Arrêtez.

- Vous retrouvez enfin votre langue ? Vous en aurez mis du temps.

- La ferme !

John avait retrouvé sa contenance et réajusta visiblement le port de son arme.

- Je suppose que les bonnes manières ne sont plus de mise, hein Doc' ? reprit Moran avec une nonchalance troublante et angoissante.

- Pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir au cimetière ? demanda John en réprimant la hargne qui le gagnait.

- Pour faire connaissance, tout simplement. Nous avons tellement en commun. Vous savez, vous avez fait l'Afghanistan, ce genre de choses…

Les yeux sombres du tireur devinrent soudain plus noirs que la nuit.

- Et puis, il est toujours conseillé de bien étudier sa cible avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas Sherlock qui vous dira le contraire, hum ? Vous vous en êtes remis du fait qu'il vous ait bien ignoré pendant trois ans ?

- Ça suffit Moran, intervint Sherlock, plus rigide que l'acier. La police est en chemin, mais j'imagine que vous le savez déjà.

- Oh, je n'ai que faire de la police, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Quand ils arriveront, j'aurais fini mon boulot.

- Vous comptez donc vous rendre ?

- Tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais autant sortir d'ici tranquille, mais il se peut que je me fasse prendre, en effet. Ça n'aura pas grande importance.

Son revolver se pointa alors nettement en direction de la poitrine du détective.

- Je ne ferais pas ça à votre place, Moran ! s'écria John en s'avançant d'un pas.

Une grimace d'amusement passa sur le visage du militaire renégat.

- Et que ferez-vous si je tire ? Vous me descendrez après qu'il se soit pris ma balle ?

- Non, je vous descendrai avant même que vous n'appuyez sur votre gâchette.

- Vous avez une grande confiance en vous, Docteur. Décidément je vous apprécie de plus en plus. Je ne suis pas certain que vous acceptiez de prendre le risque cependant.

- Et vous ?, intervint Sherlock dont la voix ne montrait aucun désarroi, seriez-vous prêt à le prendre ce risque ?

- Vous partez donc du postulat que perdre la vie n'est pas une option pour moi ?

Une détermination glaciale vibrait entre chacun de ses mots. John avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait totalement. Si ce type était prêt à se faire abattre dans le but de voir son objectif atteint, l'issue de cette discussion ne penchait pas en leur faveur. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, John fit deux pas de côté qui le rapprochèrent de la haute silhouette de Sherlock.  
>Un discret sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage de Moran.<p>

- Non, je pense que le sacrifice de votre vie au prix de la mienne n'a jamais fait partie de vos options, reprit Sherlock.  
>- Tiens donc ! Et pourtant, je suis ici. Dans un lieu public, avec la police qui ne devrait désormais plus tarder. Au diable les conséquences !<br>- N'essayez pas de masquer la faille de votre plan. Vous avez été impulsif certes, mais jamais vous ne vous êtes montré suicidaire. Qui plus est, la prison est une chose à laquelle vous pourrez faire face mais mourir... Non, vous donneriez tout pour voir le fruit de votre œuvre, même depuis une cage. Vous aimez bien trop contempler le résultat de votre travail.

Le tireur abandonnait progressivement son attitude hautaine pour laisser place à une fermeté menaçante.

- Vous n'êtes pas comme Moriarty, acheva Sherlock comme s'il avait donné un coup de poignard.  
>- Non, c'est vrai, répondit l'autre avec un empressement trop marqué pour son tempérament de professionnel. Me tirer une balle n'est pas dans mon genre. Jim a toujours eu un goût douteux pour les conclusions théâtrales. Il faut croire que la dernière n'a pas suffi à faire son œuvre. Et je suis ici pour finir le boulot.<br>- Le travail est terminé, Moran, intervint John, désireux de détourner l'attention du colonel. Ça s'arrête maintenant.  
>- Si vous êtes un peu renseigné, et je suis sûr que vous l'êtes, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que John est un excellent tireur. Et soyez sûr qu'il ne manquera pas sa cible à cette distance. Vous qui tenez tant à votre vie, je vous conseille de bien réfléchir sur ce point.<p>

Moran devint muet et impassible. Seuls ses yeux brûlant de haine pure et de désir de meurtre dévoilaient son réel état d'esprit.  
>La respiration du médecin se bloqua dans sa poitrine. La conclusion de cette scène ne se jouerait que sur le fil tenu qui séparait la volonté farouche de Moran d'accomplir enfin sa vengeance et son désir de vivre à tout prix. L'un des partis devait l'emporter sur l'autre...<br>Moran toisa Sherlock une bonne dizaine de secondes jusqu'à ce que retentissent dans la rue les sirènes de Scotland Yard.  
>Il eut alors la réaction à laquelle John s'attendait le moins. Il abaissa son arme, allant jusqu'à la jeter deux mètres derrière lui et retira son manteau de cuir qui atterrit alors sur le sol grisâtre, dévoilant un simple tee-shirt blanc et un jean sombred'où n'apparaissait aucune arme.<p>

Le seul relief qu'il pouvait distinguer fut celui que l'œil médical de John reconnut immédiatement comme un large bandage sur son flanc droit blessé. Il ne fit aucune remarque, mais ne pouvait nier être impressionné par la ténacité de cet homme qui avait fait fi de cette blessure acquise la veille.

- Vous êtes fort, Holmes, reconnut Moran en retrouvant cette sorte de ton désintéressé qui pourtant glaçait le sang. Il est vrai que je préfère rester vivant. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Bizarrement, la plupart du temps, ça impliquait de flinguer sans compter, mais laisser vivre pour survivre, je dois avouer que c'est une première. Qui plus est avec vous... Je le reconnais, vous gagnez sur ce point. Plus la peine de vous menacer d'une arme, je suppose.

John reprenait peu à peu conscience de ses pulsations cardiaques.

_J'y crois pas... On s'en sort ? _

L'ancien gradé s'approcha alors d'eux d'un pas assuré. Il se planta devant Sherlock, ne laissant plus qu'une courte distance les séparer.

- Hé !, l'avertit John qui n'avait quant à lui aucune intention de baisser son revolver.  
>- Relax, Doc... Je suis désarmé, vous vous rappelez ? Ce serait peu honorable de votre part de tirer. Et puis si on est là c'est pour discuter entre adultes, non ?<p>

L'index de John desserra la gâchette, mais son arme ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Moran n'accorda pas plus d'importance à cette menace qu'il ne l'aurait fait en face d'un insecte nuisible.

- Pourtant Holmes, vous savez ce qui est le plus drôle dans cette histoire ? C'est que c'est moi qui ai gagné cette partie d'échecs. Avant même de venir ici, sur ce toit. Vous le savez. Parce que j'étais dans le cimetière ce jour-là, et que vous n'en aviez aucune idée.

Le regard de Sherlock n'avait jamais été aussi sombre.

- On ne peut crier échec et mat qu'après avoir crié échec.  
>- Oh ! Mais vous étiez en échec ! Vous étiez dans une situation d'impuissance, et le mieux c'est que vous ne le saviez même pas. J'ai gagné avec ce coup. Jim aurait aimé ça. Ce n'est pas ma manière habituelle de procéder. Les jeux d'esprit, ce n'est pas mon truc, mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi il aimait faire des plans si tortueux. Avouez-le, Holmes. Ça vous ronge. Dès l'instant où ce cher John m'a reconnu, vous avez senti vos entrailles fondre. Le fait de vous dire que j'aurais pu l'abattre ce jour-là, sans trouver aucune résistance... Et vous allez devoir vivre avec ça pendant tout le temps qu'il vous reste dans votre existence.<br>- Fermez-là !, tonna John. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est vous qui avez un flingue pointé sur votre tête.  
>- Votre dévouement vous honore, capitaine. Mais il sait que j'ai raison. Il sait que je vous ai eu tous les deux dans ma main. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant.<p>

Sherlock demeurait aussi rigide qu'un roc, la mâchoire crispée, et les poings serrés.  
>Moran eut un rictus de victoire repoussant.<p>

- Oh, votre tête ! Vraiment, Jim aurait adoré. Vous qui vous targuez de toujours savoir, prévoir...  
>- Un coup n'a de réelle importance que s'il est vraiment porté. C'est vous qui perdez.<p>

Ses yeux brûlaient encore, mais le sourire du criminel s'effaçait peu à peu.

- Au final, Jim avait raison, dit-il avec une voix remplie d'amertume. Vous êtes un homme bien difficile à tuer. J'ai toujours vécu les exécutions comme une chose si simple, et voilà que vous vous révélez être un cas remarquable. C'est comme s'il était impossible de vous atteindre. Bien que Jim ait plus ou moins réussi.  
>- Je suis toujours là.<br>- Il semblerait. J'ai toujours imaginé que le meilleur moyen de vous tuer serait de vous flanquer une balle entre les deux yeux. Jim n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était loin d'être aussi facile.

Son regard s'affaissa l'espace d'une seconde avant de revenir croiser celui du brun, un air de défi renouvelé porté par ses pupilles. Il eut alors un sourire effroyable, révélant toute la folie sourde qu'il dissimulait en lui.

- Maintenant, je sais exactement comment procéder.

La seconde suivante ne fut qu'un éclair étourdissant.  
>Moran plongea sur sa gauche, se dérobant à la visée de John pendant un instant qui fut décisif. Tout s'enchaina si vite, et pourtant John vécut la scène comme le pire des ralentis.<p>

Un rai de lumière surgit dans la main de Moran.

Le corps de Sherlock se projeta devant John, lui obstruant la vue.

Un bruit sourd abominable comme celui d'un coup que l'on porte lui emplit les oreilles avant de ne laisser à sa suite qu'un silence effroyable.

Silence qui fut brisé par un cri de douleur.

Le monde s'effondrant sur lui-même n'aurait pas eu plus d'impact sur lui.

Un coup de feu retentit. Il oublia que c'était lui qui l'avait porté. Il ignora la plainte de Moran qui était parvenu à sauver sa tête au prix de son épaule. Tout comme il ignora la chute du colonel, plus de deux mètres au loin. Il oublia qu'il se trouvait sur ce toit. Il oublia de ne pas laisser tomber son arme à terre. Tout son monde se résumait désormais au corps de Sherlock effondré sur le sol, à ses bras repliés sur son abdomen, et au long couteau ensanglanté tombé à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne voyait plus que la grimace de souffrance déformant les traits du brun, et la tâche rouge s'écoulant vite – _bien trop vite_ – à hauteur de son flanc droit.

_Non. Non, non, non, non !_

- Sherlock ! Sherlock, tu m'entends ? SHERLOCK !

Ses bras se refermaient déjà sur le corps de son ami. Lorsque son regard se posa sur la plaie, il se crut de nouveau dans l'un de ses épouvantables cauchemars qui lui vrillaient le ventre. Sauf que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était réel. Horriblement réel.

_Le flanc droit. Pourvu que le foie… Non, pitié non ! Dites-moi que ça n'arrive pas ! Tout mais pas ça !_

- Imbécile ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Il ne lui répondait pas. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ?

- SHERLOCK !

Un faible geignement parvint jusqu'à ses tympans. Mais le seul son réellement perceptible fut un gémissement dans son dos qui éveilla en lui la pire des rages.

- MORAN !

Il n'avait jamais désiré autant la mort de quelqu'un. En cet instant, il aurait tout donné, tout affronté juste pour voir le sang de cet homme gicler sur le sol. Ses veines ne véhiculaient plus que la haine.

Abandonnant Sherlock, il se jeta à quatre pattes pour s'emparer de son arme qu'il n'avait pu garder en main sous le coup de la terreur. Avant même de pivoter sur lui-même, il savait que Moran s'était lui-même précipité sur son browning. Il comprit qu'aucun deux ne prendrait le risque de fixer l'autre. Qu'ils n'auraient qu'un quart de seconde pour viser et appuyer sur la détente. Qu'il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance.

Deux coups de feu se succédèrent, à une vitesse telle qu'ils se confondirent presque.

La cuisse de John s'embrasa. Moran s'effondra.

John se rua auprès de Sherlock, bravant la douleur qui lui déchirait la jambe, sa conscience focalisée uniquement sur ce corps qui s'immobilisait un peu plus au fil des secondes.

Le balbutiement qui s'en échappa fut pire qu'un coup de poignard.

- John…

La voix était si faible. Les yeux de John s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il avait l'impression de le voir baigner dans une mare de sang.

- Sherlock ! Hé, Sherlock, reste avec moi ! Tu m'entends ? La police est là, les secours vont arriver, reste avec moi !

Ses yeux roulaient déjà derrière ses paupières. Il se laissait partir.

- Sherlock ! Ne t'endors pas ! Reste avec moi !

Son esprit paniquait, cependant ses mains avaient déjà retrouvé leurs automatismes de médecin habitué aux situations d'urgences, appuyant sur la blessure pour tenter de contenir l'hémorragie. Mais ses bras se montraient flageolants.

_Arrête de trembler. Appuie bon sang ! J'aurais dû le voir ! J'aurais dû le voir sortir son couteau de je ne sais où !_

Il vit les lèvres de Sherlock remuer faiblement avant de s'immobiliser pour de bon.

- Oh non ! Ne crois pas pouvoir me faire ça ! Ne me claque pas entre les bras, espèce de connard égoïste !

_Tu ne peux pas me faire ça après tout ce qu'il s'est passé !_

- Une fois ça suffit, maintenant tu arrêtes, Sherlock ! N'essaie même pas de me laisser derrière encore cette fois-ci !

Ses propres muscles le trahissaient, s'engourdissant à une vitesse incroyable, se laissant envahir par un froid presque surnaturel. Des points noirs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux. Il se rendit vaguement compte qu'il criait à l'aide. Son genou glissa légèrement, et il prit alors conscience de son sang se mêlant à celui de Sherlock. Il avisa pour la première fois l'horrible blessure qui lui perçait la cuisse gauche comme un millier de lames.

_Saignement abondant et rapide. Etourdissement. La fémorale. Merde !_

_Ne craque pas ! Il a besoin de toi ! Ne t'évanouis pas, ne t'évanouis surtout pas…_

Sa respiration devenait lente et laborieuse à mesure que celle de Sherlock s'affaiblissait beaucoup trop. Sa vision se floutait de seconde en seconde.

_Appuyer… Continuer d'appuyer. Ne pas s'évanouir. Le ramener…_

- Sherlock… Pitié Sherlock, tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !

Son impuissance lui éclata au visage. Il en aurait hurlé si tout son être n'avait pas été préoccupé par une seule et unique chose. Sans compter sa propre défaillance qui l'anesthésiait peu à peu.

- Sherlock, réponds !

Il ne prit conscience de ses larmes que lorsque l'une d'entre elles vint s'écraser sur l'une de ses mains toujours compressées contre la plaie.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! rugit-il, rongé par le désespoir.

_Je devais te dire tout ce que je n'ai pas pu ! Je ne t'ai pas dit le plus important… Je t'en prie, reviens !_

Un vertige puissant le saisit. Des points lumineux et colorés lui firent battre des paupières

_Nous allons mourir. Nous allons mourir tous les deux sur ce toit._

Il ne voyait déjà presque plus rien.

- Sherlock, je t'en prie, ne cessait-il de psalmodier en sanglotant.

Il n'appuyait qu'à peine désormais.

_Je vous en prie… Quelqu'un… Tout, mais pas lui…_

- Tu m'avais promis !

Ses bras lâchèrent. Il s'effondra sur le corps inerte de Sherlock. La vision de son visage trop pâle fut la dernière chose qu'il perçut avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

././././././

* * *

><p>… <strong>Avis ? *PAS TAPER* *rappelez-vous que j'ai la suite de cette histoire en otage !* *fuit sur un autre continent*<strong>


End file.
